Queenrider From Earth
by Brownriderco
Summary: Follows Ellen Cartwright, the fifteen year old Earth girl who impressed a queen dragon in The Law Of The Weyr as she learns the duties, responsibilities, and privileges of riding a queen dragon. Rated T for a mating flight. Reunion AU.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello everyone. Here begins the story of Ellen Cartwright, the fifteen year old Earth girl who impressed a queen dragon in The Law Of The Weyr. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are appreciated and missed when absent._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern_ _is a registered trademark of and copyrighted to Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction and garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER** _for the author._

_Chapter One_

Patricia Cartwright dismissed her advanced Musical Theory class and saw a sight that made her wonder. Through the window she saw a blue dragon land and his rider dismount. The rider strode toward the administration center.

She shook her head in wonder. What was a dragon doing at Boston University? There were no dragons assigned to Boston at all. None were really needed in that the complexes where dragons stayed had full communications equipment. There were only three on the North American continent; San Francisco, Philadelphia and Oklahoma City.

She dismissed it as irrelevant; she had papers to grade.

She had just completed the second paper when her pocket link beeped. She looked at it and saw a summons to report to the Administration building, Room 101.

Room 101 was the office of the University president. What could the president of BU want to see her about? She had totally dismissed the dragon from her thoughts and was thinking back on any mistake she might have made. It would have to be a big one for the president to get involved. She couldn't think of any major mistakes she had made. Then she thought of the dragon. 'Could I have inadvertently done something wrong while teaching the Pernese harpers that reflects bad on the university?'

No, she decided. Her teaching there had been textbook perfect. Well, the only way she was going to find out was to go to the president's office.

Upon arrival, she was told to go in; she was expected. She entered the office and saw the president sitting behind his desk and what could only be a dragonrider sitting in one of the guest chairs.

"Patricia Cartwright reporting as directed, sir," she said.

The president nodded to the rider.

"Patricia Cartwright, my name is J'rol, rider of blue Silith. I bring news of your daughter, Ellen."

"Ellen?" Patricia had to reign in her mind. This couldn't be good. "Is she alright?"

"Quite alright, Ma'am," J'rol replied. "It is my pleasure to inform you that your daughter has impressed a golden queen dragon. Her dragon's name is Saylath. Both your daughter and her dragon are doing quite well."

Patricia sank down into a chair in relief. "Thank you for coming in person to tell me," she told the rider.

"It was not a problem at all, but a pleasure to convey such happy news," J'rol said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get back. Again, congratulations on your daughter's impression."

"If you need some time off," the president began, "I'll be more than happy to grant some vacation time."

"Thank you, sir. I'll take it. I'll need to book passage on an N-space liner going to Pern. I'll let you know when I'll be leaving. Two weeks leave should be sufficient."

"That's fine," the president told her. "I hear being a dragonrider is beyond the average person's comprehension."

"From what I've been told, that's the truth," Patricia answered. "They say the rider and dragon can always feel each other. I was actually afraid my daughter had been injured, as from what I was told a baby dragon can injure those who stand in their way when they are trying to get to their chosen person."

"Well, let me be the first Terran to congratulate you. I've studied their culture and from what I read, the riders of golden dragons are leaders. You must be very proud."

"Actually," Patricia said, "I didn't want my daughter to stand as a candidate. She's only fifteen, but a dragon saw potential in her and deemed her worthy."

"I read about that rule," the president told her. "Seems kind of irresponsible if you ask me, leaving such a life changing decision to a person that young."

"Well, it seems that if a baby dragon can't find a suitable partner, either in the candidates present or the viewing audience it will suicide by teleportation."

The president looked at her in shock. "What!? That's got to be one of the worst things to ever happen."

"It is," Patricia told him. "Which is why they have that rule in the first place. It's probably outdated now, but I can imagine a time far in the past when it happened and they vowed it would never happen again if they had any way to prevent it. So they made sure that every suitable person was given the opportunity to stand no matter what their parents' thought."

"Old habits do die hard," the president said. "Well, let me know when the liner leaves. And have a good reunion with your daughter.

Patricia thanked him and left the room.

* * *

The passenger shuttle set down in the bowl of Benden Weyr. It had been decided that all passenger shuttles would first go to Landing, mainly as a way of earning revenue for the dragonriders as they took passengers from offworld to wherever they needed to go, but an exception had been made in this case when the captain of the passenger liner _Kiev_ had requested that the shuttle be allowed to drop one passenger off at Benden Weyr.

The captain had been a big fan of Patricia Cartwright when she was still on the concert circuit. When he had learned that she was on his ship he knew he had to meet her. When he heard of the reason she was traveling to Pern, he decided to curry favor with his former idol by requesting this passenger be delivered directly to Benden Weyr. Since her daughter was a queenrider weyrling, F'lar had acceded to the request, even going so far to allow other passengers to disembark at Benden, if they had business at the Weyr.

Patricia Cartwright was the only passenger that disembarked. She was met by an older man who had a scar running down the left side of his face. "I'm T'ring, the weyrlingmaster," he said. "You must be Patricia Cartwright."

"Yes, I am." So this was the man who was instructing her daughter in her training. "Since you're here to meet me, I assume my daughter isn't in training classes."

"No. She hasn't started actual training yet aside from the basic care and feeding of a hatchling. Right now she is performing a task for her dragon. If you will come with me I will take you to the dining cavern where we can wait for her."

"Why can't you take me to her now?" Patricia asked. "If she's washing or feeding her friend, I won't interfere."

"I don't think it would be a good idea," T'ring told her. "Her dragon is asleep at the moment. She is preparing food for Saylath."

"That's fine. What's so bad about cooking food?"

T'ring chuckled and started walking toward the dining cavern.

"I don't think you understand," he told her. "She isn't cooking. She is _preparing_ food. Dragons eat raw meat. She is in the process of cutting raw meat from a carcass, after which she will cut up the larger chunks into smaller bite-sized pieces."

"That's barbaric!" Patricia exclaimed.

"It would seem so to non-weyrfolk," Tring allowed. "But a dragon must have raw meat to grow. A weyrling is required to prepare the necessary food for his or her dragon, until the dragon is able to hunt for themselves. We do this to teach weyrlings that they are ultimately responsible for and to their dragon. It's also a way of teaching them that their dragon comes before all other considerations. And if they didn't do it, someone else would have to. I personally wouldn't have trusted someone else to do it right and get the pieces small enough so Tolarth wouldn't choke." They had reached the dining cavern and T'ring gestured toward an empty table.

"I guess," Patricia said, sitting down. "It's just we have food synthesizers where I come from."

"And from what I've heard, they don't get the flavor of meat quite right." This from F'lar who had walked up behind them.

"Weyrleader. It's good to see you again," Patricia said.

"And you as well. T'ring reports that your daughter is an excellent student who seems very serious about her training."

"She's a good girl," Patricia replied. "I see the weyrwoman got her wish."

"What do you mean," F'lar asked.

"When Ellen was to stand for the first group of eggs, she told me she would rather my daughter be a queen candidate."

"Well, I agreeded with her. Canth, the dragon who searched your daughter, has a knack for picking queen candidates who impress. I was actually happy that your daughter didn't impress that first time. No offense intended, but I think she would have been wasted on a green."

"What's wrong with greens?" Patricia wanted to know.

"Nothing," F'lar told her. "They are just as important as any other dragon, but they have the lowest rank. And a rider's rank follows the dragon's. I couldn't put my finger on it at the time, but your daughter seemed very self-assured. I was not at all surprised that Saylath chose her, even though she wasn't born here. We have a saying: The dragon knows."

Just then, Ellen came hurrying in carrying two huge buckets. One, heaping full of meat and one empty. "Mom! You came!"

She sat the buckets down and hugged Patricia who had stood the moment she saw her daughter rushing through the entrance. "It's so good to see you. I'm so glad you came."

"I told you I would when I got word you had impressed. Sorry it wasn't sooner, but I booked passage on the first liner available."

That's had been one of the constants in Ellen's life before her impression of Saylath; If her mother said something, she did it.

"We'll leave you two alone," F'lar said.

After they left, Ellen pulled out a belt knife and began cutting hunks of meat into bite size portions with which she started filling the empty bucket.

When she started doing this, Patricia said, "T'ring told me you had to cut that off the carcass of a dead animal."

"I did, Mom. It seemed a little gross at first, but after impressing Saylath, it's a labor of love. I've never felt such gratefulness as when I feed her." Ellen's voice had gone warm and soft as she thought of her Saylath.

'I was wrong to want to keep this from her,' Patricia thought. Aloud, she said, "You're besotted with her."

Ellen nodded as she continued to cut up meat. "I am. She's the most important thing in my life. She's a part of me. And I of her. In candidate's class, we were told that a rider will often suicide if the dragon dies. I was stunned. But I now understand. I wouldn't want to live without her and wouldn't condemn anyone for ending their life if their dragon died before them."

"You can't be serious, Ellen." Suiciding just because the dragon died? This bond went far, far deeper than she had first thought.

"I'm completely serious, Mom. I'm not the same person I was before she looked into my eyes. I'm somehow more than what I was. And just the thought of going back fills me with panic."

Patricia looked at her daughter, calmly cutting up chunks of meat, that the girl had, a short while ago, cut off of the carcass of a dead cow, and saw an adult. Not in body, for the body was that of a fifteen year old girl, but in her eyes, the set of her face and mouth, the way she held her body. And Patricia could tell, from the way she performed the task, that it was indeed a labor of love.

"So," Patricia asked, "how did you know I was here? Surely you don't come here to cut up meat?"

"When I had finished, the weyrlingmaster's dragon, Tolarth, told me that you were here. It was kind of surprising that he spoke to me. He usually only speaks to his rider. And the dragons he trains, of course."

"Well, since yours is asleep, T'ring probably asked him to," her mother said.

Ellen finished cutting up the last hunk and stood. "I need to get this to Manora so she can put it in the cold room until Saylath wakes up."

All of a sudden her eyes unfocused. Then she looked at her mother and said, "Come on. Looks like I won't need to see Manora after all. Saylath is awake and hungry."

Patricia followed her daughter to a large room. There were twenty or so beds with large connecting platforms, all but two of which were unoccupied. On one a young green dragon was sleeping. Near the other was a young golden dragon. Ellen went straight to her friend and began feeding her.

Patricia looked at the dragon her daughter was feeding and shook her head in wonder. The thing was almost three times the size of a horse. And it was obvious that the creature adored her daughter."

_Hello. Thank you for bringing her to me._

Patricia looked around. "Did you say something, Ellen?"

"No. That was Saylath. She actually spoke to you." Today was full of surprises.

_Why wouldn't I speak to your mother. She's important to you. So she's important to me. Don't worry about her. I won't let anything happen to her._ This last was spoken directly to Patricia.

"That's what you hear when she speaks with you? That's incredible!"

"It goes much further than that, Mom. I can _feel _her. Her emotions, her needs."

Patricia just shook her head, her eyes wide.

"Soon you'll be able to hunt on your own, sweetheart." she told Saylath in a loving tone.

"Sooner than you think." They turned around and saw that T'ring had stepped in. "She should be ready to hunt on her own anytime now. I would suggest, after she digests, of course, seeing if she can get off the ground on her own power. Just a few feet. Nothing drastic. Just enough so she can hunt on her own." Now he spoke directly to Saylath in a gentle tone. "You'll be surprised how much better it tastes when you kill you own, little one."

Patricia now saw why losing one of these creatures was something they wanted to avoid at all costs. They were treated like well loved, valued children.

Patricia followed her daughter and Saylath down to the lake and watched her daughter bathe her lifemate. 'She looks just like a mother caring for a beloved child,' Patricia thought. She hadn't noticed the oil pot the girl had hung around her neck by a sturdy cord until Ellen removed it and began lovingly rubbing oil into Saylath's hide. She had a small smile on her face and a dreamy look in her eye as she oiled her dragon.

She gave a final swipe with the oil cloth and gave the dragon a loving pat on the neck. Saylath crooned in contentment as they walked back to the female weyrling barracks.

After Saylath was asleep, Ellen said she needed to go cut some more meat for the next meal.

"I thought you were going to see if she could fly a little when she woke up," Patricia said.

"We will," Ellen answered. "But I want to have food ready for her in case she can't. When I get this next meal done and stored in the cold room, I need to get some sleep."

Patricia nodded. As happy as her daughter seemed, she did seem a bit tired. But then, taking care of a growing dragon and feeding yourself would most likely take all your waking hours.

* * *

_A/N: That's it for this chapter. I was going to split this into two chapters the first ending after Patricia's meeting with the University President, but I decided that that would be just a bit too short for a chapter. Don't forget to review. See you next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello everyone. Welcome back. Here is the next chapter. And yes, there is a considerable time gap between this chapter and the last. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are appreciated and missed when absent._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern__ is a registered trademark of and copyrighted to Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction and garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER** for the author.

Chapter Two

Ellen was servicing her straps in a common room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked around and saw T'ring.

"I want to see you in my office, girl," he told her gruffly. "At the thirteenth hour. Don't be late."

"Yes sir. I'll be there," Ellen responded.

When he walked away, Tremeka, the only other female weyrling, and Ellen's best friend walked over. She had been told about associating with greenriders but she couldn't help but like the effusive dark haired girl. Tremeka had an infectious laugh and didn't give Ellen much choice but to become her friend. She knew the friendship was frowned upon, but tolerated.

"What did _he _want," Tremeka asked.

"He wants to see me in his office just after lunch."

"Uh oh," Tremeka said. "What did you do wrong?"

"Nothing!" Ellen exclaimed. "I've done everything he's told me to do. He never praises me but I guess that's alright, cause he never can find fault with what I do. He just says, 'Satisfactory,' and leaves it at that."

"At least you haven't gotten on his bad side. Remember T'gol? I thought the old man was going to go nuts that first time we did straps. He lit into T'gol something terrible."

"Well, the strap looked pretty enough," Ellen said, "but wouldn't even begin to hold his weight. Remember the look on 'Gol's face when he attached one end of the strap to the wall hook and the other end to 'Gol's belt and then gave him a shove. That was priceless."

"So why does he want to see you," Tremeka wondered.

"Well, it had better not be about our friendship," Ellen asserted. "So what if mine's gold and yours is green? Greens are just as important as any other color."

Tremeka nodded. She loved her Granth with all her heart and was ready to fight if anyone insulted her dragon.

* * *

Ellen knocked on the door to the weyrlingmaster's office.

"Enter!" came a bellow from the other side of the door.

Ellen walked into the weyrlingmaster's office. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes I did," replied the man. "I need to speak to you about your dragon and your responsibilities as a queenrider."

Ellen stood mute as the man rose from his seat and began to pace.

"I want you to understand. If it seems you are being singled out and held to a higher standard, that's because you are. You ride a queen dragon. I expect you to continue to follow my orders to the letter. I want you to understand because your dragon is so important. She will help preserve dragonkind by laying eggs. But she can't do this if she's not here."

"Not here?" This sounded ominous. "What do you mean not here?" Ellen's eyes were wide.

"Tomorrow you learn to go _between. _This is very dangerous the first time and leaves no room for error. Absolutely none. Am I scaring you, girl?"

All color had drained from Ellen's face. She nodded. She was scared down to her boots.

"Good," T'ring replied. "That's real good. Fear is healthy. It keeps you alive. Some of your classmates might not make it. If they don't, they will fail because they will become overconfident and not check their coordinates properly. I can't afford for you to be one of them. Pern can't afford it. And _you _can't afford it because both you and your dragon would become lost _between._" He paused for a moment giving her a pointed look. "If that happens both you and Saylath will die."

"I will follow your orders, sir," Ellen asserted. "I value my life and the life of my dragon. We will not disappoint you. If you say do it, we will do it. Exactly how you say to."

T'ring nodded. "That's good. Dismissed."

* * *

Ellen was walking back to her weyr when she heard Saylath.

_She's here._ Saylath showed her a picture of her mother.

Ellen quickened her steps. When she reached the apartment she shared with Saylath, Patricia was waiting.

"Mom. I'm glad you're here. I've missed you."

"And I you," Patricia responded. "You're looking fit and trim. Now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ellen said. "I couldn't be happier. Saylath is all I could ever ask for."

Patricia smiled. "You hide it well. Only someone who knows you as well as I do could see it. But I see from your eyes you're worried."

"We learn to go _between _tomorrow. I just got a lecture from the weyrlingmaster."

"Why does that worry you?"

"It seems the first time is rather risky. He wanted to impress upon me that it was absolutely essential that I follow orders to the letter."

"What do you mean, risky?" Patricia asked. This sounded worrisome.

"He says some of the others may fail to emerge from _between,_" she told her mother. "If that happens they will die. He says it's caused by not checking coordinates properly. I will follow his orders to the letter, for Saylath's sake and because I don't want to die."

"I see why you're worried. And it's nothing to be ashamed of. Fear is good if used properly. It can keep you breathing."

"That's what T'ring said," Ellen told her mother. "He scared me down to my boots. Seems he wanted to."

"I'm glad he did," Patricia said earnestly. "It'll keep you from being careless."

"It seems he was more worried about Saylath than me. He said she will help keep dragonkind going by laying eggs but can't if we fail tomorrow's test."

Patricia was nodding. "He probably was more concerned about her. Although you're important too." Changing the subject, she said. "My goodness, she has _grown_. How do you get up there to ride her?"

"I'll show you," Ellen said. "She fit the harness on Saylath and then, with Saylath dipping a shoulder to aid in her rider mounting, she leapt onto Saylath's neck. Saylath walked to the ledge, crouched and sprang. She was in the air and ascending. She flew to the Star Stones and banked sharply to the right reversing her heading. When Patricia saw this maneuver, her heart was in her throat. Soon she was landing on the ledge.

When Ellen dismounted, her face was flushed and she was grinning ear to ear.

Patricia just stared at her daughter. "They've taught you well. You looked like you've done that a thousand times."

"Well, maybe not a thousand," said Ellen, "But they're very strict about strengthening Saylath's wings properly. I've flown every day for months. And I can't get enough of it. It's just so _right _riding her. And I can feel that she loves carrying me.

_Of course I like carrying you. I am your dragon. You are my rider. Flying is what we were meant to do._

Ellen smiled at this. It was all so simple for Saylath. "What about tomorrow? I know you listened when I talked to the weyrlingmaster."

_We'll do fine tomorrow because we'll do what he say exactly like he says to do it._

Ellen shook her head. She wished she could be as carefree as Saylath, but her mother and T'ring were right. It was probably good to be a little nervous. Kept you from being careless.

Ellen and her mother visited and talked for quite a while. Saylath flew up to the rim to sun.

* * *

That night Ellen had a nightmare. She was on Saylath and they were in a black place neither one could get out of. She woke in a cold sweat.

She got up and went into the bathing room. She washed her face and looked in the mirror. "Get a grip on yourself, girl," she told the reflection. "You're going to be fine tomorrow."

She still couldn't help remembering the nightmare. The only good thing in the nightmare was that at least she was with Saylath.

She went back into her sleeping quarters and laid down. It took her quite a while to get to sleep.

The next morning the entire class was assembled at the end of the oval bowl opposite the Star Stones. T'ring was present but his dragon, Tolarth was waiting on the Star Stones.

"Alright," he called. "Listen up everyone. Today, you learn to go _between."_

Quite a few of the class looked worried. They had heard this was one of the final tests and they all wanted to pass it. They hadn't been told it was dangerous and for good reason. No one wanted the weyrlings scared out of their wits.

T'ring continued speaking. "This is absolutely the most dangerous part of your training to date. You will listen to what I say and follow my orders to the letter. Or both you and your dragon may very well die. Scared?"

The class nodded as one, some looking kind of sick.

"Good!' T'ring exclaimed. "That might just keep you alive. Now, here is what we are going to do, one at a time. Listen very carefully and follow these instructions to the letter and you will be just fine. Ignore this at the peril of your life and the life of your dragon.

He paused to let that sink in and then continued. "When it is your turn, you will mount your dragon and fly to the Star Stones facing Tolarth. You will fix that picture in your mind. Take all the time you need. Then you will fly back to the other end of the bowl and turn to face Tolarth. You will give the picture you fixed in your mind to your dragon and have him or her confirm it with Tolarth. Once your dragon tells you Tolarth has confirmed the image as correct, you will tell your dragon to go _between _to those coordinates. Any questions?"

There were none. "Alright, then," T'ring said, "who wants to go first?"

No one raised their hand. _Let's do it and get it over with, _Saylath told Ellen. _I don't like it when you are so nervous._

Ellen raised her hand.

"You sure you want to go first, girl?" T'ring asked.

"Yes, sir. I want to get it done."

"Alright then," T'ring told her. "Mount up."

Saylath proffered a forearm and Ellen vaulted into riding position. Saylath crouched and leapt with a mighty down sweep of her wings. They hovered in front of Tolarth. Ellen stared at the scene committing it to memory. Then she told Saylath to fly to the other end of the bowl.

When they arrived Saylath wheeled to face the Star Stones and the waiting Tolarth. Ellen gave Saylath the picture she had committed to memory. _Be sure to check the image with Tolarth, _she told her dragon.

Saylath reported that Tolarth had confirmed the image as correct.

_Alright then,_ Ellen thought to Saylath. _Take us_ between _to there. Let's get this done._

All of a sudden, they were in cold _between_. Ellen couldn't feel anything. She couldn't even feel Saylath under her. She could feel Saylath in her mind but no physical sensation.

Patricia began a slow count when Ellen and Saylath disappeared. She had reached seven when Saylath appeared in front of the Star Stones. She breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Saylath wheeled and began descending for a landing near the class.

With Saylath on the ground, Ellen dismounted. T'ring extended his hand to shake. As Ellen extended he grasped her in the forearm clasp that was the standard way dragonriders greeted each other. "Well done, queen rider. Well done, indeed."

"Thank you sir," Ellen returned, pleased and rather surprised with such praise. "Saylath did all the work."

This response seemed to please him. "That's what we all say, but you were the one to give her the coordinates. Now, I have the rest of the test to conduct."

He turned away and asked for another volunteer.

At the end of the day, all passed the test. T'ring addressed the class of weylings.

"You all did extremely well today," Tring told the class. "I want to thank each and every one of you for following orders to the letter. This is the first class I've taught where everyone has passed this test. I always dread this test because there are invariably some whelps who get overconfident and cocky and don't emerge. You are all senior weyrlings now with one exception. Ellen, rider of gold Saylath is now junior weyrwoman. You will still be drilled on recognition points, but you are no longer a weyrling. Report to the weyrwoman for training and assignment."

"Sir?"

"Are you deaf, woman? The weyrwoman will attend your training from here on out. Report to her at once."

"Yes sir. Thank you for all your efforts in teaching me."

T'ring just grunted at that. "The rest of you have the rest of today and tomorrow off. Report for advanced training at the eighth hour day after tomorrow. Dismissed."

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's a wrap for this chapter. One thing. I know it is looking like Ellen is a Mary Sue. Trust me, she isn't. This will be addressed in the next chapter. See you next time. Don't forget to review._


	3. Chapter 3

__

A/N: Welcome back. Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. They really brighten my day. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I've been very busy with Real Life. I've wanted to post a chapter a week, but it just isn't turning out that way. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to review.

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern© is a trademark registered to and copyrighted by Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction which garners **NO MONEY WHATSOEVER** for the author_

Chapter Three

Ellen had Saylath bespeak Ramoth asking her the whereabouts of her rider so she could report as instructed by the weyrlingmaster. Saylath told her Lessa was in the records room.

Ellen entered the records room and saw Lessa sitting at a table writing.

"Ellen, rider of Saylath, reporting as ordered, Ma'am."

Lessa looked up from her work. "So, you passed the _between_ test. I never had any doubt you would, the way T'ring praised you."

"He praised me?" Ellen was incredulous. "He never praised me except after I had passed the test. He always just said. 'Satisfactory."

Lessa chuckled. "'Satisfactory', is high praise indeed for T'ring. That's just his way. So I'm assuming since you're here he has informed you that you're now junior weyrwoman."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Oh stop with the Ma'am. Just call me Lessa like everyone else."

"Yes Ma.. I mean, Yes, Lessa."

"Good. Was that so hard? You have the rest of today and all of tomorrow off. Your mother's here. Visit with her. Take her for a ride if you'd like. But you may _not_ go _between_. You still have recognition points to learn. As my instructor told me, one trip does not make you an expert. You will hear this over and over again because it is so important. Never, never, _never_ fail to visualize your destination. Now, go visit with your mother. Report to my weyr at the ninth hour day after tomorrow.

* * *

Ellen went looking for her mother. She found her in the dining cavern.

"What are you doing here?" Patricia asked. "Shouldn't you be in training with the weyrwoman?"

"She gave me the rest of today and tomorrow off. Mainly 'cause you're here, I think."

"I must say that you look fit, trim and happy. Saylath is good for you."

"She is," Ellen nodded. "Although I'm scared to death of what's going to happen when she rises in another year or two."

"What do you mean, 'rises'?" Patricia could see there was real worry in her daughter's face.

"I've been hearing things," Ellen told her mother. "It seems that female dragons go into mating heat, sort of like dogs and cats do. They say that the urge is so powerful it causes the impression bond to strengthen to a merging."

"What? You mean you will _become_ Saylath when this happens?" Patricia shook her head. She had never heard of anything so bizarre.

"That's what they say. And the male dragons rise and try to catch her. Whichever one does, mates with her. From what I hear the mating extends to the human riders."

"How could they allow something like that to happen?" Patricia was outraged.

"It seems like the customs and mores are designed around the needs of the dragons," Ellen said. "I'm scared, but I'll do whatever I have to for Saylath. She is worth more to me than any outdated moral code."

"What about children? What then?"

"Well, they foster children out," Ellen told her. "And children born in the Weyr belong _to_ the Weyr. This is not Earth, Mom. They have their own way of doing things here. A lot of their customs would be considered barbaric on Earth. Cutting meat off a carcass, for one."

Patricia gave a sheepish grin at that one. She remembered her reaction when T'ring told her that was what her daughter was doing.

"Would you like to go for a ride on Saylath," Ellen asked her.

"I don't want to get you in any trouble."

"I won't get in trouble. Lessa suggested it.

"Since when is the weyrwoman Lessa?" Patricia asked her daughter sharply. "I taught you more respect than that."

"She told me to call her Lessa. Seems she's not comfortable with Ma'am."

"Oh. Ok. I'd love to go for a ride. If Saylath doesn't mind carrying me."

_Of course I don't mind carrying you. She has missed you._

Patricia started. She wasn't used to hearing words just appear in her head. She knew her daughter's dragon speaking directly to her was a compliment, and took it as such, but it was still a little disconcerting.

They went to Ellen's weyr where Ellen fitted and secured the harness rig on Saylath. Saylath then proffered a forearm to aid mounting. Ellen vaulted into position and extended a hand down to help her mother up.

When Patricia was seated and secured, Ellen told her dragon they were ready. Saylath walked the three steps to the ledge and crouched. She sprang up with a mighty leap bringing her wings down for that first all important down stroke.

Ellen had told her mother to stiffen her neck and Patricia was glad she had. They were soon above the rim.

Saylath struck a course toward Benden Hold. Patricia looked at the panorama. It was breathtaking. She brought her mouth close to her daughter's ear.

"It's beautiful."

Ellen just nodded, glorying in the ride and the contact with her best friend in the universe. No, more than a friend. Saylath was the other half of her soul. She knew if something happened to her dragon, she would never be complete again. If she was even strong enough to continue this life, which she wasn't sure she was.

Ellen shook her head. 'Enough of this nonsense,' she told herself. She linked with Saylath's mind to see if her dragon was tiring. Saylath was full of high spirits, not the least bit tired.

They flew for a good hour changing course on a whim. Patricia was astounded that something the size of the dragon she rode would have such endurance and stamina. She wasn't even breathing hard.

When they finally returned, Saylath landed on her ledge. She dismounted her passengers and Ellen removed the harness. "You were magnificent, sweetheart," Ellen told her dragon. "You're not even tired, are you?"

_Of course not,_ Saylath told her rider._ We've been flying together for months. I'm strong. I'm also ready to learn more about going _between_ so I can take you wherever you want or need to go._

"Just wait till Carla Patterson see you," Ellen said. "She'll go green with envy."

"Is Carla's family coming here?" Patricia asked.

"Not that I know of, Mom. Once we've graduated I plan to visit you on Earth. I'll have to get a mask and airpack for Saylath, and a suit for me but that shouldn't be hard."

"And while you're there, of course you'll pay a visit to the girl who mercilessly teased you from the time you were in fourth grade. That's petty and you know it, Ellen."

"I know, Mom," Ellen said, "But just to see the look on her face when I land perched on the neck of a dragon will be worth it."

_I don't like this Carla Patterson already and I've never met her. _Saylath told her rider. _I think it would be fun to see you get the better of her._

Ellen smiled at that. "Off you go. Go on up the rim and get some sun."

Saylath took off and settled herself on the rim with the other dragons.

* * *

Two days later Ellen reported to Lessa's weyr at the ninth hour as she'd been told.

The next two weeks were eventful ones. She and Saylath flew with Lessa and Ramoth as Lessa drilled her on recognition points and they practiced going _between_. Lessa had it structured so that only half the day was flying, _betweening, _learning how to use a flamethrower and such. The other half of the days were spent learning Weyr management. She learned record keeping, interacting with the headwoman, how to requisition and other clerical duties.

One day, two weeks after this intensive training had begun, when they had finished their riding lesson, Lessa told her she would have the rest of the day and the next day off.

* * *

The next morning Lessa wandered out to the ledge with a cup of Klah. She saw Saylath take wing with Ellen on her neck. All of a sudden Saylath winked into _between. _Lessa stared at the spot they had occupied in shock. Then she called for Ramoth. _Where is Saylath? Do you feel her, Love?_

_She's at the Harperhall,_ Ramoth told her rider.

Lessa thanked her and bespoke Saylath directly. _Tell your rider I need to see her in my weyr, now!_, she thought to Saylath.

Saylath responded that she would tell her rider and would be there as quickly as possible.

Less than ten minutes later she heard a dragon landing on her ledge. Ellen entered the weyr.

"You wanted to see me, Weyrwoman?"

"Yes, I did. Who told you you could go _between_ this morning?"

Ellen started feeling very scared. "Well, I just thought..." she began hesitantly

"You just thought?" Lessa asked. "What would T'ring have said to that? I just thought."

Ellen was scared down to her boots now. "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. "I didn't realize I wasn't supposed to."

Lessa softened and sighed. "I will give you that. I didn't put a prohibition on you going _between _yesterday after the lesson. So this is my fault as well. No. You may not go _between _on your own until I say you can. There are very good reasons for this. There's a thing or two about going _between _that you don't yet know." Continuing in an exasperated tone, she said, "And I wish you would stop acting as if I'm going to make you leave the Weyr."

"Ma'am?"

"You're acting as if you think you're going to be thrown out if you don't do well enough. And that's just nonsense!"

"You mean I won't be asked to leave?"

"Oh great shells!" Lessa swore. "You are a dragonrider. There's no way we'd make Saylath leave and she would if you left. Haven't you realized it yet? You can _not_ be separated from your dragon.

"Then what's the incentive to do well?" Ellen asked.

"Well for one, pride in one's self and one's dragon," Lessa replied. "Also, I am the final authority on whether or not you would make a good weyrwoman. If I don't think so, you have little chance to ascend to the position of senior weyrwoman. You can be transferred on a whim, and would be, before being given the chance to become a senior weyrwoman if I don't think you can cut it. But you will always have a home in a Weyr. You will never be asked to leave.

"Now go enjoy the rest of your day off. If you'd like to go to back to the Harperhall, Ramoth and I will escort you. You do have my permission to come back on your own by going _between_. Just make sure Saylath gets the visualization from Ramoth."

"Thank you, Ma'am, I mean Lessa," she said. "I _would_ like to go to the Harperhall. I love piano music and heard they're having a concert."

"Just give me a minute to get my riding gear and Ramoth harnessed."

Soon they were in the air. Ramoth gave Saylath the picture and then went _between_.

* * *

That evening, over the evening meal, F'lar asked Lessa, "So how's your student doing?"

"Very well. She works hard, studies hard. I'm glad she's not like me when I was learning; questioning everything. I was thinking she was too good to be true for a while. But I think we got that solved. She actually _believed_ she would be expelled from the Weyr if she didn't do well enough."

F'lar looked at Lessa, stunned. "What? There's no way we'd make a rider leave the Weyr unless they were intentionally insubordinate and intractable. And then we'd just transfer them."

"I know that, you know that. Apparently she didn't. Well, I got her straightened out. She was always walking around like she was on the sands with a clutch present. It was getting on my nerves."

F'lar smiled winningly. "Now you know how I felt when you were questioning everything I was trying to teach you. Frustrating, isn't it?"

Lessa chuckled as she remembered.

* * *

A/N: Ok. That's a wrap for this chapter. See you next time. Hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter in a week. No guarantees though. Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello all. Here is the next chapter. I know it's short, but it is a transition chapter that is required in the overall story plan. Thanks to all who reviewed. I had someone ask where this is going. If I told you that it would be like revealing the ending to a book you haven't read yet. There is a destination, but revealing it would spoil the story and the surprise. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is a _very_ minor rewrite. Just corrected a couple of things. Don't forget to review._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern is a trademark of and copyrighted to Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction and garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER** for the author.

Chapter Four

D'vid was finishing up the weekly readiness report. Most wing seconds hated doing reports. D'vid wasn't overly enamored of it but really didn't mind it. It was just one of the tasks a wing second had to do. And it freed up his wing leader for more important duties. He had learned a lot from the Old Man.

That's how D'vid thought of his wing leader; the Old Man. T'nish wasn't that old but he wasn't young either having celebrated his fifty-first birthing day three months ago. But he was one _hell_ of a wing leader.

He heard a dragon land on his ledge. Sulanth informed him it was Grath, and his rider needed to see D'vid.

D'vid stood and went to meet his boss.

"Wing leader. The weekly readiness report is almost done. I would have brought it to you. You didn't need to come to me."

"I know, son," T'nish told him. "That's not why I'm here. I need to speak with you."

"Yes, Sir."

"I'm being transferred to Monaco Bay Weyr," T'nish told him. "I asked for the transfer a turn ago and there's finally a spot open."

"Sir, you're leaving Benden?" D'vid didn't like this at all.

"My old bones don't like the winters here anymore. I wanted to tell you, my second, first. I have recommended you be promoted to fill the vacancy my leaving will cause."

"I don't know what to say, sir." D'vid was at a loss for words.

T'nish could tell the young man didn't like this. "You've been a joy to me. You've made my job as wing leader much, much easier. You've also learned a lot. You're ready to lead a wing."

"But I don't even come from Pern!" D'vid protested.

"What, in Faranth's name does that matter? A bronze dragon chose you, not even a candidate, out of the stands. That's good enough for me. F'lar hasn't yet approved the promotion, but a wing leader's recommendation on his successor is always taken very seriously."

"Thank you for your confidence in me, sir," D'vid said. "You don't know how much your faith means to me."

"It's only what you deserve," his superior told him. "You implement my decision very well. You have given me good counsel and have suggested things I would never have thought of. If F'lar doesn't promote you, it's his and the Weyr's loss."

D'vid stood facing the man. "You've been like a father to me, sir. I appreciate all you've done for me. I'll have that report completed in no more than a half an hour."

"Save it. Give it to my successor. I hope that you won't have to give it to anyone except the weyrleader. I leave tomorrow morning at the tenth hour." With that he extended his hand to shake. D'vid grasped his arm in the forearm clasp.

T'nish walked to his dragon and mounted. Grath crouched, gave a mighty leap and they were gone.

D'vid went back to the report but just sat there thinking. T'nish leaving? He was truly sorry to see the Old Man go.

Well, it didn't matter in the long run. The report had to be done when the new wing leader assumed command. He was grateful for the recommendation but didn't think he was old enough to be a wing leader at just twenty four.

He had just put the finishing touches on the report when Sulanth informed him that Mnementh said the weyrleader wanted to see D'vid in his weyr. He folded the report neatly into thirds and tucked it into an inside pocket of his riding jacket.

* * *

Sulanth landed him on F'lar's ledge and D'vid dismounted. The bronze dragon then took wing to wait on the rim for his rider.

D'vid walked to the entrance of the common room and announced himself.

"Come in, D'vid."

He walked in and saw F'lar sitting at his desk reviewing records. He looked up and smiled. He motioned to one of the chairs on the opposite side of the desk. "Sit down, bronze rider.

D'vid gulped and sat. He still wasn't quite used to the informality of the Weyr.

"Grath tells Mnementh his rider has informed you of his transfer."

"Yes sir. I'll be sorry to see him go. He's been like a father to me."

"Yes," F'lar said. "He is one shard of a great wing leader. He also recommended you for promotion to wing leader in his place. Did he tell you that?"

D'vid nodded.

"Do you think you and Sulanth ready to lead a wing of dragonrider pairs?"

D'vid couldn't believe it. He was actually being interviewed for the position of wing leader. "I'm ready, sir, but I understand that you might have reservations due to my youth and the fact I wasn't born on Pern."

"Oh, thread take that," F'lar told him. "So what if you weren't born here? A bronze dragon chose you even though you weren't a candidate. That's all that matters there. The dragon knows.

"About your youth, yes, that's a concern, but the fact that T'nish recommended you counts for quite a bit in my eyes. And any other weyrleader's for that matter, unless he's a fool. The fact you think you're ready speaks volumes. You also have previous military training in the Confederation Navy. I was very impressed with your former compatriot, petty officer," F'lar paused trying to recall the name. "Russell, I believe his name was. I saw him draw a weapon and it looked like it materialized in his hand from _between_. You obviously had the same training or you wouldn't have been chosen as a guard for your former Captain. The fact you were selected to be a guard for your former captain demonstrates your ability to follow orders. T'nish said you know how to give them as well. I'd like to offer you the position of Wing Leader of Third Wing."

D'vid couldn't believe his good fortune. He took a deep breath and said. "Thank you, weyrleader. I accept your generous offer and I will not disappoint you." He withdrew the readiness report from inside his jacket and unfolded it. He proffered it to F'lar saying, "Here's the weekly readiness report. I was going to give it to the new wing leader, but since _I _am now the wing leader, I'll give it to you."

F'lar glanced at the proffered report. "Keep it for now. After you choose your wing second, make sure he sees it. I expect readiness reports from your wing continue in this form. They're always concise and to the point and I want them to stay that way."

"I'm to choose my wing second, sir? I thought wing seconds were assigned by the weyrleader."

"That depends on the Weyr," F'lar told him, "I prefer for my wing leaders to choose their own seconds. Get me a short list of no more than three or four candidates and I'll interview them. Don't even have to be from your wing. You'll be present, of course, and can ask any questions you like during the interview. After the interviews, I may make recommendations as to who should be promoted, but the final decision is up to you. You're the one who has to work with him and you as wing leader are responsible for his actions and the actions of your wing."

That actually made sense to D'vid. And when he thought about it, a Navy captain probably chose his senior staff in a similar fashion instead of them just being assigned to him.

"Thank you for your confidence in me, Weyrleader. I will see that it is not misplaced," D'vid told his new boss.

"That I'm sure of, rider. Get me that list of candidates and we'll begin the interview process. That's all."

"Yes sir," D'vid replied and called for his dragon. Sulanth was just landing as he reached the ledge.

* * *

_I can't believe it, Sulie. We're actually wing leaders._

_It's no more that we deserve, _Sulanth told his rider. _Although I'll miss Grath. He's a good teacher and a good friend._

D'vid smiled at that. They say that the dragon reflects the rider and vice versa. Sulanth landed on his ledge and dipped a shoulder to aid his rider in dismounting. D'vid went to his work area and began going over his notes on the other riders as to which brown rider he thought would be the best wing second.

* * *

Benden's entire fighting complement, with the exception of the green rider who was on watch on the rim, were present the next day to see off the former wingleader. All but one wondered who would be promoted to wingleader. There were three bronze rider seconds among the wings including D'vid.

After the farewells were said, T'nish and Grath stood waiting for F'lar to inform the Weyr of the new command structure. F'lar had Mnementh inform the dragons of the Weyr who the new wingleader was to relay to their riders. Most of the riders were stunned. This was an offworlder, not born on Pern.

Seeing the looks on the riders' faces F'lar addressed the assembled riders. "I see you are all surprised by my decision to promote D'vid to wingleader. You shouldn't be. He is a bronze rider, regardless of where he comes from or where he was born. Do you question the decisions that your dragons made when they chose you?"

"NO, WEYRLEADER," came the thunderous response of more than three hundred riders in unison.

"Then you shouldn't question the decision of Sulanth who chose D'vid," T'nish called out. "The dragon knows. I expect Third Wing to follow D'vid's orders as you would my own."

He looked at F'lar. "I'll be going now. He'll do fine. I'll miss this place, but I won't miss the winters."

F'lar smiled at that. "Good luck, T'nish. Our loss is Monaco's gain."

They clasped forearms and then T'nish mounted. Grath sprang into the air. At the proper height he winked _between_.

* * *

_A/N: That's a wrap for this chapter. Sorry it's so short but that's all that really needs to be said. I know, I could have gone into detail as to who was chosen for D'vid's wing second, but that has no bearing on the plot whatsoever. Don't forget to review._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello all. Here is the next chapter. I know the last two or three posts have been coming rather quickly. It will probably change after this one. Hopefully I'll be able to get Chapter 6 out within a week but no guarantees. This is a very minor revision of the original chapter to correct some horizontal line formatting mistakes and a typo on my part. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to review._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern is a trademark registered to and copyrighted to Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction and garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER**_ for the author._

_Chapter Five_

D'vid was walking through the lower caverns on his way to the infirmary to check on a one of his wing riders who had been scored in the last threadfall. 'Some wing leader I turn out to be,' he thought to himself. 'The first threadfall as wing leader and one of my riders gets scored.' F'lar had told him he had done a good job but he still couldn't help blaming himself. As he approached a corner, he heard a young male voice speaking very belligerently, "You're not even from this planet. What makes you think you can come in and leave girls who were born here standing on the sands?"

"Let me pass, weyrling," came a young female voice. Even D'vid could tell the speaker was frightened. All of a sudden he heard a dragon roar and others query in response.

"I don't think so," the boy said with a malevolent chuckle. "Your dragon isn't here now. She can't get down here to protect you. So how does it feel stealing a dragon that should have belonged to a girl who was born on Pern?"

'That's just about enough,' D'vid thought to himself. He strode around the corner to see a boy of some sixteen years, turns D'vid corrected himself, standing menacingly close to a young girl of the same approximate age. It looked as though he was trying to intimidate the girl. He noticed the junior weyrwoman knots immediately.

"What is going on here?" he stated with all the authority he could muster.

The boy turned and saw the wing leader knots and started stammering. "N-n-nothing wing leader."

"You call threatening and degrading a weyrwoman nothing?" D'vid asked with a scowl. "Name, please. Now!"

"Uh uh J'tarl, rider of brown Fatoth."

"I heard what you said to this weyrwoman, J'tarl. You dishonor yourself and your dragon by such words."

"But sir, she's not even from Pern. And she rides a queen," J'tarl protested.

"I'm not from Pern either. And I ride bronze Sulanth," D'vid informed him sternly. "I didn't choose to impress. I wasn't even a candidate. I was in the stands and he ignored all others for me. Are you saying he made a mistake with his choice?" D'vid gave him a very pointed look. Continuing he said in a very soft, very dangerous voice, "Be very careful how you answer, weyrling."

"Uh.. Uh, No, wing leader."

"Seems you have some sense after all. I suppose you think I sucked up to attain the position of wing leader, as well, eh?"

J'tarl was becoming very scared. He did believe that of D'vid, but no matter how he came to his current rank, he _was_ a wingleader and had the weyrleader's ear.

"No sir," he said. "I don't believe that."

D'vid considered the boy and instantly came to the conclusion he was lying. "You lie very poorly, boy," he told J'tarl. "But I can't blame you for wanting to protect yourself. I can blame you for harassing a weyrwoman. I'll be speaking to the weyrlingmaster about you. You are dismissed."

"Sir, the weyrlingmaster?" J'tarl's eyes were wide and all color had drained from his face.

"I said dismissed, weyrling! Or do you want me to bring up to T'ring that you are also incapable of following orders?"

"No sir!" J'tarl turned and hurried off.

D'vid watched the boy go and then turned to the girl. "Are you alright, weyrwoman?"

"Yes. Thank you," Ellen responded. "He scared me."

"I don't think you have to worry about him anymore. I _am_ sorry you were subjected to that. But he will find life very uncomfortable after I speak to T'ring."

"You don't need to do that," Ellen said. "Just the threat should be enough."

"I have to," D'vid informed her. "I told him I would. These are brand new," he said indicating his knots. "If I start out not doing what I say I will, I will lose his respect and that of the other weyrlings as well. Some of those will eventually be assigned to my wing. I must have their respect. I can't have them telling the rest of the wing I didn't carry through with what I said I would do."

Ellen nodded, but the fact he had told an apparent untruth bothered her. "What about you telling him you weren't born here?" she asked. "When he finds out that isn't true, that will lose you respect as well."

D'vid stared at her for a moment and then said, "That won't happen because what I told him is the truth. I wasn't born here. I was a security guard for the captain of the _CSS Bonaventure_ during first contact proceedings. The landing party was invited to a hatching and Sulanth ignored all the others on the sands and chose me. My captain wasn't very happy about it at the time."

"You really do come from Earth?" Ellen was amazed. At first she wondered why she hadn't heard of this, but then she never had watched the news while growing up. Of course she wouldn't have heard about it even if she had watched the news. There were some things that weren't released to the public.

"I do," D'vid informed her with a smile. "And apparently so do you. Or do you come from one of the other member planets?"

"No," said Ellen. "I come from Boston. My mother came here to teach the harpers how to play the piano."

"Then how did you end up riding a queen dragon? And I'm sure your mother didn't just let you stand. You couldn't have been anymore than fifteen at the time."

Ellen told him about how it had happened and the fact that her mother hadn't been at all happy about the law that gave her the choice even though she was a minor.

"Sulanth told me when you impressed," D'vid told her. "I remember thinking at the time that Ellen was an odd name for a person born here, but since I wasn't, who was I to judge?"

"Actually, my full name is Ellen Patricia Cartwright," she said introducing herself. She didn't know why but she was intrigued by this man. The fact that he was the most attractive man she had ever seen might have had something to do with it, but somehow she knew it was more than that.

"Cartwright?" D'vid's eyes were wide. "Your mother is Patricia Cartwright?"

Ellen nodded. "You've heard of her?"

"Heard of her?" D'vid enthused. "She can bring people to tears with her music. I'm pleased to meet you Ellen. I'm D'vid. Wing leader of Third Wing. And my name, before I impressed Sulanth was David Steven Carstairs."

"Let me guess," said Ellen. "Your dragon suggested the name D'vid."

"No, actually D'vid was one of the names T'ring suggested. Along with S'ven, St'ven and C'stairs. Sulanth liked D'vid best so I figured that was good enough for me."

"You were besotted with him," Ellen said with a smile. "I know because I felt and feel the same way about my Saylath. How did we ever get so lucky to have one of these wonderful creatures find us acceptable to be a life partner?"

"I've asked myself that time and again," D'vid told her. "And I still don't have an answer. I'd love to talk more, but I was headed to the infirmary to check on one of my riders who was scored in the last fall. I know you probably have other business so I won't keep you."

"Actually," Ellen said, "I was just wondering around the lower caverns getting to know the place on my day off. It feels so good to talk to someone who has the same background as me."

"Will you walk with me to the infirmary and wait until I get done seeing to my rider? I'd love to talk some more."

"I've got nothing else to do and I would like to continue our conversation," Ellen told him.

* * *

D'vid and Ellen began spending quite a bit of their off time with one another. They almost always ate together and rumor began circulating about the pair.

One morning upon reporting to Lessa for training, Lessa called her on it. "I don't like poking my nose into private business, but as this concerns the Weyr, I need to know what is going on between you and one of the wing leaders."

"Nothing," Ellen replied.

"You call spending your off time with him, eating with him nothing? I hope you aren't sleeping with him, as well ."

Ellen looked shocked. "I would never do something like that until Saylath has risen for the first time. Although I wouldn't mind if his dragon was the one who flew Saylath."

Lessa scrutinized the girl then sighed. "Yes. I can see that you wouldn't subject your lifemate to that until she was ready. But there is talk in the Weyr. In fact, I've heard people taking bets that Sulanth will be the one to fly Saylath."

"I don't think that's anywhere near appropriate," Ellen said primly. "How dare they cheapen and sully what is supposed to be a solemn, joyous occasion?"

"Actually, it's not the dragonriders I've heard making the bets," Lessa informed her. "The ones I heard talking about it were the lower cavern women and the drudges. I don't see anything wrong with them betting on a mating flight. Now a dragonrider or one of the craftsmen is a different matter and I would reprimand any such who engaged in such an activity."

Ellen nodded. That was true. The lower cavern personnel didn't have much to occupy them except their work.

"Now. Let's get on with the lesson. There is one last thing you need to learn before I pronounce you graduated. A dragon can go _between_ times as well as places."

"_What?_ That's incredible. A dragon can travel in time?"

"The requirements are the same as traveling _between_ places. You have to give your dragon a good picture of what the place looked like at the time."

Lessa could see that set Ellen to thinking. "Timing it is very dangerous. Being in two times at once is very draining. This is therefore something we don't talk about with non-weyrfolk and not really among ourselves unless there is a need to do it. It is forbidden without the express orders of the weyrleadership." She gave Ellen a stern look. "Don't even think about trying it. It takes longer _between_ and the first time I tried it intentionally, I almost died."

"Is that what the Ballad of Lessa's Ride is about? I thought that was just a made up story."

"That sharding ballad," Lessa swore. "That's the only thing I wish Robinton hadn't done. Yes. It's a statement of fact. Somewhat overstated, but true nonetheless."

"How far did you go back to bring them forward?" Ellen asked.

"Four hundred sharding turns! There isn't any air _between_. I don't know how long we were in that frozen blackness but it was awful."

_Four hundred years?_ She went back four hundred years? That was the most incredible thing Ellen had ever heard of. And the bravest, too. Her respect for Lessa soared.

"Now the only thing you have to really know," Lessa continued, "is to make sure you have Saylath get a picture of what a place looks like now from the mind of one of her fellows if there is a dragon at the place where you are going."

"Yes ma'am, I understand."

"You are now a full junior weyrwoman and have my leave to go _between_ to where ever you need to go without having to ask my permission."

"Thank you. I would like to visit my mother on Earth sometime soon."

Lessa shook her head. "Not until after Saylath mates and her first clutch hatches. Then we can talk about it."

Ellen nodded. That made sense. They wouldn't want her to rise while off Pern.

"Speaking of her rising that is something we have to talk about," Lessa said.

Ellen had wondered when this was going to come up.

"When it is time for her to rise, she will awaken ill tempered. She will fly to the feeding grounds and make a kill. She will want to eat. You _must_ not let her."

"How can I stop her?" Ellen wanted to know.

"With your mind. You order her not to eat. Only drink the blood of her kill. She will resist you. You must be ruthless. There can be no doubt in your mind of your dominance over her. She will not be the loving Saylath you know today but a violent creature ruled by her passions. You must exercise iron mental control and force her only to blood. After one or two she will probably realize that's just what she needs and stop resisting you."

"I've heard that during a mating flight the dragon and rider merge minds," Ellen said.

"You've heard right," Lessa confirmed. "You actually become your dragon. From what I understand the male riders go through the same thing although they don't have to force their dragons to refrain from eating the meat. Or so I've been told. But we will discuss this again several times because I can't be here when it happens."

Lessa not there to help her? This didn't sound good. "Why not?"

"A queen doesn't share her suitors. And she broadcasts her emotions. If there is another queen dragon in the vicinity she will go into mating heat as well and they will fight. That's how we almost lost Brekke." She told her of the fight between Wirenth and Pridith. "That's why we always get the other queens away when one rises."

Ellen was staring in shock at Lessa. Brekke had been a rider and lost her dragon? She couldn't imagine anything worse than losing her dragon. She would rather die.

"That's horrible," Ellen said.

Lessa nodded. "I can't imagine what she went through and wouldn't want to. But at least she can hear all dragons so she's not totally cut off from dragonkind."

Ellen thought that would be cold comfort. She had met Brekke and now her respect for the woman soared.

"That's all for the lessons," Lessa told her. "You are a full junior weyrwoman. You have the rest of today off. Report to my weyr at the ninth hour tomorrow for assignment."

"Yes, Lessa," Ellen replied.

* * *

_A/N: That's a wrap for this chapter. See you next time. Reviews are appreciated and missed when absent._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello again. I am most terribly sorry this took so long. I've been very busy with real life. Reviews are appreciated and missed when absent._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern is a trademark and is copyrighted to Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction which garners _**NO MONEY OR OTHER MATERIAL COMPENSATION WHATSOEVER **_for the author._

Chapter Six

Ellen woke and rolled out of bed. She was feeling a bit odd. Like she was expecting something. She felt for Saylath and found her still sleeping.

She went to the bathing room and freshened herself for the day. That task having been accomplished she went back through the sleeping room, and out into the weyr proper. She stopped dead in her tracks and gasped when she saw Saylath. Her hide had a bright gold sheen to it. She almost appeared to be glowing.

'This is the day,' Ellen thought to herself. She had to get word to Lessa so she could get her Ramoth away. She called silently for Sulanth. He answered her immediately.

_Tell your rider I have to see him. Also tell Ramoth that Saylath is going to rise today._

_He is on his way to see you through the back way,_ Sulanth told her. _I will tell Ramoth._

She heard D'vid's voice almost immediately thereafter. "Ellen, are you there?

She hurried back to the living room and to the door leading to the back passageways. She opened the door and pulled him in.

D'vid could see that she was scared, almost panicked. "What's going on?"

She pulled him through the living room into Saylath's weyr and pointed at her.

D'vid looked at Saylath and swore. "Damn! She's beautiful. And you look like you aren't ready for this."

"I'm not!" Ellen wailed. "I'm so scared I'll mess this up."

D'vid took her by the shoulders and gave her a shake. "Snap out of it, girl. You are a weyrwoman. Calm down and accept the fact that she's going to rise today. Get ready for it. I'm sure Lessa has told you what has to be done."

"Sure," Ellen croaked, "she's told me several times what I have to do. But actually doing it for the first time is something else again."

"There's nothing to be afraid of," D'vid told her. "From what I've heard it's supposed to be wonderful."

All of a sudden Saylath was awake. She stretched languorously but her thoughts were chaotic.

Ellen ran to her. _I'm here for you, love._

_I'm hungry,_ Saylath told her in an abrupt voice and then took off for the feeding grounds.

Ellen dimly noticed that other men were entering the weyr. She paid no notice. She was with Saylath. Saylath made a kill and was going for the entrails when she heard Ellen's authoritative _NO!! Blood only. Don't you dare eat._

Saylath swung her head around and screamed rebellion. _I said blood only!! You hear me Saylath? Blood only!_

_I'm hungry!!_ Saylath mentally screamed at her. _I need to eat._

_I said Blood only. Kill as many as you need, but only drink the blood._

_But I want to eat!_

Ellen remembered what Lessa had said about being ruthless and knew she had been right. _I don't care. Blood only!!_

Saylath gave a snarl and brought her mouth to the beast's throat and drank its blood. She felt better immediately and made another kill, drinking its blood without having to be told.

All of a sudden Ellen _was_ Saylath. She felt the need to get away from here. To fly far from these weak wingless things. She saw the other bronze dragons and screamed a challenge at them.

Suddenly she took wing and began striving for altitude. _Only the best will catch me,_ Ellen/Saylath thought. She looked and saw eight bronze dragons chasing her. _Let's see how they keep up with _me_._

She swerved, dove, climbed and sometimes dropped like a stone. She had never flown so high or so well. It was as if the sky belonged to her. After a while there were only two dragons remaining, Sulanth and Danarth. They were both handsome dragons in their prime. Saylath put on a burst of speed and her two remaining suitors chased after her. She took a peek over her shoulder and saw Sulanth drop out.

She began banking to face Danarth, exultant that she had found the best dragon. All of a sudden she felt contact on her back. She turned and saw Sulanth twining his neck around hers. Danarth saw that he was beaten and began descending. Sulanth and Saylath flew linked, caught up in the rapture of the mating passion.

Far below, their riders were linked as well.

* * *

B'stol stumbled from the weyrwoman's weyr, stunned he had lost. He couldn't really blame D'vid. He liked D'vid and respected him and to hold a mating flight against him would be petty and childish. B'stol hadn't risen to the position of wing second at the young age of twenty five by being petty and childish. He sighed. Maybe he could find a lower cavern woman who would oblige him and there were always greens Danarth could turn to. Maybe that pretty green Granth with the female rider. He searched his memory for her name.

_Tremeka_, Danarth informed him.

Yes. Tremeka was a very attractive woman. Maybe Danarth could catch her Granth the next time she rose.

* * *

Ellen opened one eye and looked at the form beside her. He tightened his grip on her possessively.

"I thought Sulanth had exhausted himself," she said.

"That's what he wanted you to think. He was very determined. He has admired Saylath for quite a while now."

"I love you Dave, but during the flight, I had no thought of Sulanth when he appeared to drop out. All I could think was Danarth was the best dragon to sire my eggs, her eggs. Of course I was thinking partly as Saylath, but It was a huge shock when we felt Sulanth twining his neck around hers."

"Best doesn't always mean strongest. Intelligence is an inheritable trait," he told her. "Danarth may be stronger, but obviously Sulanth is smarter. Or maybe he's more crafty. In any event the best dragon won."

Ellen was glad it was Sulanth who had won. She had been in love with D'vid for some time now. Today was the first time she had given voice to her feelings.

All of a sudden it struck D'vid what Ellen had really said. She loved him? He fervently hoped that she had meant what she said because he knew he loved her. "Tell me again what you said about loving me."

Ellen looked sheepish. She hadn't meant to tell him yet but what was done was done. "I love you, D'vid. Almost as much as I love Saylath."

D'vid gave a huge smile. "Same goes," he told her. "They have to come first, of course. But next to Sulanth, I love you more than anything. You know what they're doing right now, don't you?"

"Sure," Ellen said. "They're sleeping. Like we should be doing. I'm going to be sore later on, but it was worth it."

"They're sleeping curled around each other," D'vid informed her. "Sulanth thinks she's beautiful. I understand how he feels because I feel the same way about her rider."

Ellen blushed. She knew she wasn't beautiful. Not ugly, but not beautiful.

"You're blushing!" D'vid exclaimed. "Why be embarrassed when I call you beautiful. You are, you know. Any man who doesn't think so needs to have his eyes checked; or his head."

"I've never considered myself beautiful. I'm glad you think I am, but I'm not used to such flattery."

"Well, get used to it," D'vid told her. "Because it's not going to stop."

* * *

D'vid began sleeping at Ellen's weyr. He still maintained the one that had been assigned to him but he spent little time there. The weyr was big enough for two dragons if they were friendly which Saylath and Sulanth were. They usually slept touching one another; mainly for the tactile contact as there was enough room for both to sleep and not touch.

If F'lar and Lessa took notice of the new arrangement, they showed no sign. Ellen was expected to perform her duties just as D'vid was expected to perform his as wingleader. They both resolved not to let their personal feelings interfere with their duties in the Weyr.

About three months after the flight Ellen was in the middle of updating some requisition forms when she heard, _I need you in the hatching grounds._

She dropped what she was doing and headed for the grounds. She found Saylath there. There was an egg on the sands and Saylath was crouching. Soon there were three more eggs. Ellen looked at the eggs in awe. These were her beloved's children. She was so proud of Saylath.

_May I,_ Ellen asked.

_Of course you can touch them. You're my rider. You won't hurt them._

Ellen reached out a hand and tentatively touched one. It felt like semi-stiff leather.

_The heat will harden them,_ Saylath told her. _Here comes another one._

When all was said and done, she had laid twenty five eggs. Ellen was concerned that there was no queen egg.

"There's no need to worry," Lessa told her. "Many clutches don't have a queen egg. It's no reflection on Saylath or Sulanth. It just happens."

Saylath was looking very pleased with herself. She was also watching everyone on the grounds with the exception of her rider, whom she trusted without reservation.

The people began to disperse, returning to their business.

_I'm so proud of you, sweetheart, _Ellen told her dragon. Saylath's eyes were the blue green of contentment.

_Go on back to what you were doing,_ Saylath told her. _I'll call you if I need you._

Ellen gave her an affectionate pat on the neck and went back to her requisitions.

* * *

Several days later

A wing of dragons landed bringing a group of tourists to see the Weyr. All of them were from Earth and other CSS members. They looked in awe at the dragons. They had seen pictures on the news of the  
Weyr but it was different in person..

Lessa had decided to conduct this tour herself. She was waiting when the wing landed and dismounted their passengers.

"Welcome to Benden Weyr. I am Lessa, the weyrwoman here. Which means I ride the senior queen dragon."

The Confederationers looked at her in awe. She was a diminutive woman. How could such a small woman ride a huge dragon?

Carla Patterson snorted in disgust. It was clear this woman was aggrandizing herself. She might ride one of the smaller greens, but even that was unlikely.

A huge golden dragon dropped out of the sky to land by Lessa. She was a part of the show and enjoying it. Lessa reached up and scratched an eye ridge. "This is Ramoth, my dragon. I could see from the looks on some of your faces that you doubted I ride a queen." She vaulted onto Ramoth's neck and they were airborne. Ramoth flew to the star stones and as her rider had no straps for this flight, sedately reversed her course. She landed near the tourists and dipped a shoulder for Lessa to dismount. "Thank you, dearest," Lessa told her aloud, mainly for the benefit of the visitors. Ramoth took off and settled herself on the rim. The tourists were looking at her with new found respect.

"Now if you will come with me, I'll give you the tour."

She gave them a tour of the lower caverns and showed them a weyr that was currently unoccupied. At last she took them toward the hatching grounds.

"We currently have a clutch of eggs on the hatching grounds. I'll take you in but we may have to leave rather quickly. This is Saylath's first clutch and she can get protective. Just don't approach any of the eggs and you will be fine."

Most of the visitors looked a bit nervous. One girl did not. She looked as if she were taken to see a clutch of dragon eggs on a daily basis.

When they entered they saw the enormous golden dragon and then the group of eggs.

All of a sudden there was a roar. It came from the mother dragon. People started backing up.

_Saylath, behave,_ Lessa told her.

_Get her out of here! I don't want her anywhere near my eggs. _Saylath showed Lessa a picture of Carla Patterson.

"You," Lessa pointed to Carla. "Please wait outside. She doesn't seem to like you. I don't know why, but she doesn't want you here. I'm sorry."

Carla looked bewildered but retreated the way they came. She didn't want to be where she wasn't wanted.

When Saylath saw the girl leave the grounds, her eyes returned to the normal bluish green. She also called her rider.

_I need you on the hatching ground. She is here. _So saying, she showed Ellen a picture of Carla.

Ellen was stunned. Carla was here? She dropped what she was doing and ran for the hatching ground.

She burst onto the ground while the tourists were still there.

They saw a young, attractive woman run into the room and go right to the dragon. The dragon seemed unconcerned.

"Who is she?" one of them asked.

"That's Ellen, Saylath's rider. For some reason that girl upset Saylath and Ellen is here to calm and reassure her.

"She isn't going to hurt your eggs, Dearest," Ellen promised. "She can be a pain in the rear and for some reason she loves teasing me, but she wouldn't hurt an egg or a baby."

_I don't care, _Saylath told her rider. _I don't like her and I don't trust her. I know from your mind how she treated you. I don't want her anywhere near my eggs._

"I'll see to it she doesn't come back in here. I promise."

_Go talk to her. Tell her that she is not wanted in this hatching ground while my babies are on the sands._

Ellen nodded.

She walked to the bowl entrance to the grounds and went through the opening. Carla Patterson was waiting for the other tourists there. She saw Ellen and did a double take. "Ellen Cartwright? What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Carla. I live here. That's my dragon in there."

Carla stared at her and then began to laugh. "Your dragon? You have a dragon?

"Yes, and she has me. And she doesn't want you anywhere near her eggs. She knows from my mind how you treated me and she doesn't like or trust you."

"From your mind? What's going on, here?"

Ellen told her the story of how she was searched and given the opportunity to stand as a candidate. She also told her about the bond that all dragons shared with their riders.

"Carla, it is unbelievable. I can talk with her. I can hear her talk to me in my mind. We each feel what the other feels and she is afraid you will hurt her unborn babies."

"I would never hurt a baby," Carla asserted. "You were just so fun to pick on. It was so easy to get your goat."

"Well, now it's coming back to bite you," Ellen told her. "You are not welcome in the hatching ground while she has eggs on the sands. I told her you would never hurt an egg or a baby but she is adamant."

"This is just so unbelievable," Carla said. "A dragon actually picked you. I always liked you. That's why I picked on you."

"If that's how you treat people you like, I'd hate to see how you treat people you don't like."

"Oh, that's simple," Carla told her. "I just ignore them."

"Well, you are welcome in the Weyr, just don't go in the hatching grounds. I don't know what she would do if she caught you there."

"You're saying she would hurt me?"

"I don't know, Carla," Ellen replied. "I don't think so, but I don't know. She would feel she is protecting her eggs. That excuses almost anything."

"Well, you don't need to worry. I won't go where I'm not wanted," Carla said. She noticed a tall, attractive, dark haired man coming toward them from across the bowl.

"Who's the hunk?" Carla asked.

"Oh. That's D'vid, wingleader of Third Wing," Ellen replied. "He's my weyrmate."

"You're weyrmate? You mean like your boyfriend?"

"Kind of," Ellen said. "His dragon, Sulanth is the father of those eggs in there. We live together."

"You got yourself quite a catch," Carla said. "Too bad he's not from earth. I'd fight you for him."

"Well, he is from Earth. He was a security guard during first contact procedures. They were invited to a hatching and one of the baby dragons chose him. From what he says, his captain wasn't happy. And I don't think it would be a fair fight. I have something you don't."

"Yeah? What?" Carla asked.

"A queen dragon that his dragon is crazy for. So give it your best shot. It'll be fun to see you lose."

D'vid had reached the two women. "Ellen, is everything alright? Sulanth said Saylath was upset."

"Everything's fine, Dave. This is Carla Patterson. Carla, D'vid, wingleader of Third Wing."

"Pleased to meet you," Carla told him in her most sultry voice. She extended her hand to shake.

D'vid gave the proffered hand a quick shake and then grinned. "I'm sorry, Carla, but your charms aren't going to work. I know a come hither look when I see it, and while no offense is intended, you can save it. I already have a woman. Your friend here."

"I could make you forget all about her."

"Sorry. That's not possible. And unless you have a queen dragon, one that mine wants more than hers, that's not going to change."

Carla looked at Ellen and was infuriated by the smug grin Ellen was wearing. "You think you're so smart. All men have their weaknesses. I'll find his."

"No you won't," D'vid assured her. "Because when these tourists leave, you'll be going with them. It wasn't smart picking on her and teasing her like you did for all those years."

"So you told him about me." Carla surmised. "No one likes a tattler."

"Actually, she didn't," D'vid elucidated. "My dragon did. He got it from her dragon, his mate as it were. Saylath knows most everything Ellen does. Just as mine knows most everything I do. Ah. Here comes the tour now. I'm sure you want to join them."

Carla hurried off to catch up with the others, giving Ellen a look of pure disdain, over her shoulder.

"What was that all about?" D'vid asked.

"Lessa took the tour onto the hatching grounds. As soon as Saylath saw her, she she got scared Carla would hurt the eggs."

"I can see her point. That young woman is not very nice. Sulanth said Saylath told him she teased and picked on you mercilessly for years. I'll be glad when she's gone."

"Me too," Ellen confided. "I was going to look her up when I went to Earth to visit Mom and lord Saylath over her, but I won't need to now."

"Well, I'll let you get back to work," D'vid told her. "See you at dinner."

* * *

_A/N Well, that's a wrap for this chapter. See you next time._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Welcome back. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, but I have had to do several rewrites to make it believable. There is also the pesky little matter of real life. So, without further ado. Here is the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated and missed when absent._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern is a Trademark registered to and copyrighted by Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction which garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER**_ for the author._

Chapter Seven

Patricia Cartwright knocked on the back door of her daughter's weyr. There was no answer. She let herself in. As she looked around she noticed something different. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something. Suddenly it came to her. It looked like there were two people living here. She went out into the weyr proper and saw an enormous bronze dragon.

Patricia knew immediately it wasn't Saylath. The dragon looked at her and followed her movements. "And who are you?" she asked the dragon.

No answer. "What are you doing in my daughter's weyr?"

The dragon remained inscrutable. She hoped he was telling his rider. "Tell your rider that Ellen's mother is here. I know you can hear me.

_Done, _came the single word in Patricia's mind.

Patricia nodded and settled down to wait for her daughter. The dragon seemed to lose interest and laid down to take a nap.

A good looking young man entered the weyr and the dragon opened one eye. The man went to it and scratched the eye ridge. Soon the eye closed again. The man turned to face Patricia.

Before he could speak a word, Ellen entered the room. "Mom! You're here. It's good to see you."

"And you," Patricia replied. "What's going on?" Indicating D'vid, "Who's this? And what's his dragon doing in your weyr. At least I assume that's his dragon."

"This is D'vid," Ellen said, going to him and taking his hand. "He's my weyrmate."

"Weyrmate. What does that mean, exactly?" Patricia wanted to know.

"We live together.

That was when Saylath landed on the ledge. Sulanth raised his head and Saylath approached him. They twined necks in greeting. Then they lay down together to nap, touching each other.

When Patricia saw this display of affection between her daughter's dragon and the bronze one, she knew what had happened. But that didn't call for shacking up.

"And you're living together for your dragons' sakes?" Patricia asked skeptically.

"No, Ma'am," responded D'vid. "We are living together because we love each other. Our dragons' feelings toward one another make it possible."

"But you aren't married."

"Mom, there is no marriage in the Weyr."

"If it makes you feel any better, Ma'am, I would love to marry your daughter, but what she says is correct. There is no marriage between dragon riders."

"It really doesn't matter, Mom. I don't think Saylath would let any dragon other than Sulanth catch her."

"Not that he would let another dragon win her," put in D'vid. "He considers Saylath his mate. He is quite protective of her."

"Hmmm. Well, I'm pleased to meet you, D'vid."

"The pleasure is all mine," he told her. "I've heard recordings of your concerts. The way you evoke feelings with music is amazing."

This surprised her. "Did the Navy download it's musical database to the computers at landing?"

"Not that I know of," D'vid said. "I was a security guard for the captain of the _Bonaventure _during first contact proceedings. The landing party was invited to a hatching." Indicating his dragon with a thumb, he continued. "He ignored all of the other candidates and chose me out of the stands. Captain Brandt wasn't pleased, but it was the best day of my life when that little dragon looked into my eyes."

Patricia remembered what Ambassador Evans had told her. "You. You're the ambassador's brother?"

"Yes. I am," D'vid confirmed.

Patricia extended a hand. "Welcome to the family, D'vid."

D'vid took her hand and shook. "Thank you."

"You're all right with this?" Ellen couldn't believe it.

"Well, I would prefer that you were married," Patricia told her daughter. "But this is not Earth. As you said during my last visit, the Pernese have their own way of doing things."

During their visit, D'vid's eyes unfocused. Patricia has seen this look before. D'vid came back to himself in a bit and Sulanth took wing.

"My sister is here. She's come for a visit. She doesn't get to get away much, her being the ambassador and all. Sulanth has gone to collect her."

"He will actually let her ride him? I thought dragons only carried passengers if their rider was mounted," Patricia said.

"She's the exception," D'vid told her. "She's the only other human he will talk to, other than Ellen, of course. He won't even speak to Lessa and she can hear all dragons. And he would only bring to here. Or from here to the bowl, if I were otherwise occupied."

"Saylath would probably be the same way about carrying you if I wasn't on her," Ellen told her mother. "And then I would have to ask her. I don't think she would offer."

Sulanth landed and deposited the Ambassador before going back to nap with his mate.

"D'vid. Sorry it's been so long, bro, but I have been extremely busy."

"It's good to see you again, Sue."

"So, are you visiting Ellen and her mother?"

"Not really," D'vid said. "Ellen is my weyrmate now. Her mother is visiting us."

"Your weyrmate? When did this happen?"

About five months ago when Saylath rose to mate. Sulanth caught her."

"Well, if we were on Earth, I'd say you should get married, but that's not an option here. I'm happy for you, brother." She looked at Patricia. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Cartwright."

"You two know each other?" D'vid asked.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. She represented my mother when she was contesting my right to stand."

"Actually," Patricia said, "she was the one who convinced me to withdraw my objection. When I found out that a hatchling would suicide _between_ if unable to find a rider, I found I couldn't risk that for selfish reasons."

"Not that you had any chance of winning, in the first place," the Ambassador reminded her. "But that did show a lot of courage and wisdom." They visited for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Four years later

Ellen reported to the weyrleader's quarters as directed. Both F''lar and Lessa were present. When they saw her, Lessa motioned her in and invited her to take a seat.

Ellen had matured quite a bit in the intervening time. She showed confidence and surety.

"Thank you for coming, Ellen," Lessa said.

"Of course, I'd come. You said you need to see me."

"We have a proposition for you," F'lar told her.

"A proposition? What kind of a proposition.?"

"We'd like to transfer you to Ista Weyr," Lessa told her. "Corsira is ready to retire and unfortunately Caylith is the only queen at Ista. Corsira didn't just visit here. She visited the other Weyrs too, looking for a junior weyrwoman that could be transferred. She's found several promising candidates. You are first on her list. She was very impressed with you. She thinks you'd make a good successor."

Ellen was stunned. They wanted her to become a senior weyrwoman? She was flattered, of course. Then she thought of D'vid."

"What about D'vid?"

"What about him?" F'lar asked.

"Will he be transferred too?"

"No. I need him as wing leader here," F'lar told her. "But I do have a replacement in mind for him because I know that Sulanth has strong feelings for Saylath. He will stay here for the time being. If his dragon chooses to participate in Saylath's next mating flight, there is no way we can or even would stop him."

"I don't think you realize Saylath's feelings for him," Ellen told them. "I'm not sure she would accept another dragon when she does rise."

"In any event," Lessa said, "This is not an order. It is an opportunity. One you can turn down if you don't think you're ready. And refusing won't affect future offers of transfer for this purpose."

"Can I think about it for a bit?"

"I'd think we had made a mistake if you didn't need to mull it over some," F'lar told her. "You can have two days. Saylath is due to rise within six months. We need an answer by then because if you agree, you need time to get used to Ista before she rises. You will be in charge of the support side of things and every Weyr is unique."

Thank you," Ellen told them. "I'll have an answer for you by evening meal tomorrow."

"You have tomorrow off to consider your decision," Lessa told her.

"What about the weyrleader who is there now?"

"G'dened is retiring also," Lessa said. "The rider of the dragon who catches Saylath will be the new Weyrleader. I fully expect that to be D'vid, but with the weyrleadership hanging in the balance, you never can tell."

"I personally hope it is D'vid," F'lar said. "I'd be sorry to lose him, but Ista could do a lot worse than that young man. I think he will make a splendid Weyrleader. Maybe even better than me."

"Thank you. If that's all, I'll go and begin considering my decision."

"That's all," Said F'lar. "You can go."

After Ellen had left, F'lar looked thoughtfully at the door the junior weyrwoman had just departed through. "I hope we aren't making a mistake here."

"She is competent. She takes initiative. She knows everything she needs to know to be a senior weyrwoman."

"If it were only that simple." F'lar shook his head. "Knowing how to do the things that are necessary is different than actually being in charge."

"You think she can't handle it?" Lessa asked. "If you thought that, why did you agree to offer her the transfer."

"No, love. I don't think she can't handle it. I don't know." F'lar stared off into space ordering his thinking. "I do know that being a Weyrleader is a lot different than being a wingleader. I thought I was ready when Mnementh flew Ramoth; and I was. But I didn't realize how much more responsibility, how different it would be being in command of a Weyr."

"You were born to lead. Your father was one of the best Weyrleaders in recorded history," Lessa reminded him.

"True," F'lar conceded. "I was born to be a Weyrleader. But this girl was not born to be a weyrwoman. Connell couldn't have realized all the implications of deciding weyrleadership by mating flights. I sometimes think he should have come up with a better solution."

"What?" Lessa asked. "I don't think there was a better solution. Sure, it's occasionally allowed incompetent wherry-headed fools to rise to power, but no system is perfect. Look at the Lord Holders. They confirmed Meron. Look what that got us. We nearly lost F'nor and Canth."

"I know, Lessa. I also know there is no way to know if someone can handle responsibility and authority without actually throwing them into the deep end of the lake. I still worry. I like her. I think she will make a great weyrwoman. But if I'm wrong, Ista and the holds under its jurisdiction are going to suffer."

"If she agrees to the transfer," Lessa provided.

"She will," F'lar assured her. "I'd bet a hundred marks on it."

"What do you know that I don't know?"

"Can't pin it down," F'lar replied. "I just know she's going to accept. Wish I knew how I knew."

* * *

When Ellen arrived back at her weyr, D'vid was waiting for her. "What's wrong, babe?"

Ellen told him of the meeting with Lessa and F'lar.

"That's great!" he enthused. "A senior weyrwoman? Fantastic."

"If I decide to accept, you aren't going with us. They are offering me the transfer. You are staying here."

D'vid looked stunned. Then he heard Sulanth. _It doesn't matter. We will be there when she rises. She is mine. I will not let anyone else win her._

_I don't know if I'm ready to be a weyrleader, Sulie._

_Then you had better get ready, _his dragon informed him. _She is mine just as her rider is yours. I won't let anyone else fly her._

D'vid looked at Ellen and said half-way resignedly, "Well, that settles that. Looks like I'm going to be the next weyrleader of Ista."

Ellen looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Ask Sulanth."

_Sulanth?_

_Saylath is my mate,_ she heard him tell her. _She is mine. Just as you belong my rider. No one else will have her._

_He is correct,_ Salath chimed in. _No one else will catch me._

"I still haven't decided whether to accept the transfer or not."

"You've got to," D'vid told her. "They don't offer something like this a second time."

"Lessa told me that I could decline if I didn't think I was ready. She also said that wouldn't affect future offers of transfer for this purpose."

"Sure, she said it," D'vid riposted. "They always say something like that."

Ellen shook her head. "You don't know Lessa like I do. I have worked in close proximity with her for more than four years, I mean turns. And trained under her for more than two. She doesn't quibble or prevaricate. If she says it won't affect future transfer offers, I have to believe her. Why would she lie? She could have just said, 'You're being transferred. Pack your gear, you leave tomorrow.' But she didn't; she gave me a choice."

"I can tell you why you were given the choice," D'vid told her. "Command is _never_ assigned outright. It is offered. If the offer is accepted, only then are the orders cut. And in the Navy, one is not offered command a second time if the first offer is refused."

Ellen nodded. "That may be. But this is not the Navy. They do things a bit differently here."

D'vid sighed. That was true. Maybe she was right and turning this down wouldn't affect future offers of transfer. But D'vid _knew_ his weyrmate was ready for this and she was up to the challenge.

"You could be right, sweetie. But it doesn't matter. You're ready to command."

"You sure you aren't just saying that so you can be the next Weyrleader?"

"I don't really give a damn if I'm weyrleader or not. If you want to decline, go ahead. I'll love you either way. And it certainly won't affect the way Sulanth feels about Saylath.

_Got that right, _they both heard Sulanth say.

"I don't know," Ellen said. "I just don't know. I like it here at Benden."

"I like it here too," D'vid put in. "And if you want to stay, I understand. But there's nothing like holding the reins yourself. When I was wing second, I gave orders and was expected to be obeyed. Some of them were even my suggestions, but in the end, there was someone higher than me that actually made the decision to implement the policies. When I became wingleader, I was the one who made policies for the wing. I had an idea for my wing that wouldn't affect the weyr as a whole but would make the wing work more efficiently. I took it to F'lar. You know what he told me? 'Why are you asking me? This won't affect the way your wing interacts with the others. If you want to do it, do it. If you don't, don't. It's your wing, D'vid. You're in command. So command.'

"I can't tell you how that made me feel. As a wing second, I had to go to T'nish with a suggestion as to how to improve the wing. But as wingleader, I could make the decision. Sure I had to answer to F'lar if something went wrong, but when I think about it, F'lar has to answer to the Weyrleader council the same way. Commanding Third Wing feels good. It's a lot of responsibility, but it's good knowing I am up to the challenge. I know I would be up to the challenge of being a Weyrleader. I'm not sure I'm ready, but then no one is really ready for command until they actually assume it."

They talked for the rest of the evening. That night they made love. This was when Ellen realized she had decided to accept the transfer."

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. While I think we all know who will win the leadership mating flight, there is still some story to be told about how Ellen fares at Ista while she gets ready to assume command of the domestic side of the Weyr. This is a very minor rewrite. Seems Fax was never confirmed so I substituted Meron instead. Don't forget to review. See you next time._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Welcome back everyone. Here is the next chapter. Don't forget to review._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern is a trademark registered to and copyrighted by Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction which garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER**_ for the author._

Chapter Eight

D'vid was packing the things he had moved into Ellen's weyr. Sulanth was waiting for him in the dragon quarters. He put the last of his possessions in the carry sack and looked around. They had had some good times here. She had left the day before and he missed her already. He walked over to Sulanth and secured the sack on his harness. He then vaulted into riding position. _Let's get out of here. Take us back to our old weyr._

Sulanth walked to the ledge without a word and launched himself into the air. After landing on the ledge of their old weyr, D'vid dismounted and removed the sack. He tossed it on the bed and re-mounted. _Tell Mnementh I need to see his rider._

Sulanth told him the weyrleader would see him in his weyr office. Sulanth took off and landed on F'lar's ledge.

D'vid walked to the entrance of F'lar's office and announced himself.

"Come in, D'vid. Have a seat." After he was seated, F'lar said. "Mnementh told me you wanted to see me."

"Yes sir," D'vid replied. "I want to officially inform you that Sulanth will be participating in Saylath's next mating flight."

F'lar nodded. "I expected as much. You will need to present yourself to Corsira and petition for inclusion. It's only a formality. A courtesy, really, as a dragon cannot be kept from participating in a mating flight. But it shows respect and gives the current weyrleaders a chance to see a potential successor."

"You really don't mind?" D'vid had been expecting F'lar to try to talk him out of it. He knew a dragon, especially a bronze dragon couldn't be kept from participating in a queen mating flight, but he still had expected F'lar to try to talk him out of it.

"Why should I mind? F'lar asked. "Because you're one of the best wing leaders I've ever seen? You're ready to lead a Weyr, young man. I would be very surprised if Sulanth ddn't win."

"Thank you, sir," D'vid replied. "Sulanth is very determined. I'm not sure if I'm ready to lead a Weyr, but Sulanth won't hear any objections. He considers her to be his. I understand how he feels as I am in love with Ellen. It's still scary to think of commanding an entire Weyr, though."

F'lar gave him a warm smile. "You'll do fine. You're a great wing leader and will be a great weyrleader. I have just one piece of advice. If Sulanth wins, it's your Weyr. Listen to suggestions and recommendations; and then make your own decisions. If some don't like it, that's too bad. You are not required to explain yourself to any but the weyrleader council and even then not much."

"I'll be sorry to leave Benden Weyr," D'vid told him. "I like it here. But I love Ellen."

"I'll be sorry to lose you, but Ista could do a lot worse. And it would be selfish of me to want to hold you back just so I could keep a wing leader.

"So, who would you recommend promoting to fill the vacancy you leaving will cause?"

D'vid considered his answer very carefully and then spoke. "I would say B'stol. He has been an excellent second and is ready to lead a wing."

F'lar nodded. "I concur. There is K'tarn, of course. He is a turn older than B'stol, but he seems somewhat more rash."

"I'm sure K'tarn will make a good wing leader with some seasoning and experience," D'vid replied, "But I don't think he's quite ready. B'stol is."

"After you see Corsira and then your sister, talk to B'stol. As I told you when I was interviewing you, a wing leader's recommendation on his successor is always taken very seriously. Make sure he know it."

"After I see my sister?" D'vid questioned. "What does Sue have to do with this?"

"She's the official Ambassador to Pern. She needs to know if her brother is going to lead a Weyr. You are about to ascend to a planetary leadership position. You will have a seat on the weyrleader council. That makes it her business."

"If Sulanth wins."

"You doubt it," F''lar asked. "That's not a very good attitude."

"No," D'vid sighed. "I don't doubt it. But I don't want to get overconfident and cocky."

"Now that's the D'vid I know," F'lar said. "Go inform Corsira of Sulanth's intentions and then go see your sister at Landing. B'stol can manage the wing for a day. It will give him some good experience."

D'vid nodded and rose to leave. At the door, he turned and said, "I'll miss it here. You've been a good teacher and a great leader. I just hope I can be halfway as good as you."

"I think you might even be better," F'lar told him. "Now get out of here. I've got work to do and you have appointments to keep."

* * *

D'vid mounted and had Sulanth tell Danarth his rider was in charge of the wing until he got back. He then asked Sulanth to get coordinates from Saylath for Ista. Upon reporting that he had coordinates D'vid told him to go _between _to Ista.

They emerged over the Istan bowl and Sulanth began landing procedures. D'vid had him bespeak Caylith telling her he needed to see her rider.

Sulanth told him Caylith said Corsira would receive him in her weyr.

Sulanth landed on Corsira's ledge, dismounted his rider and took off to wait on the rim.

Corsira was waiting for him as he dismounted. She was an older woman, rather handsome than pretty, but D'vid could see that in her day she had been a beauty.

"You wanted to see me bronze rider?"

"Yes ma'am," D'vid responded. "My name is D'vid. I lead Third Wing at Benden. I would like to petition for inclusion in Saylath's mating flight."

"I see. Would this have anything to do with the fact that Ellen comes from Benden?"

"Yes Ma'am. She was my weyrmate until she was transferred."

"I know Ellen doesn't come from Pern originally. I also happen to know that you were also an offworlder until your impression of your dragon. You do know that if your dragon wins Saylath that you will be weyrleader here." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, ma'am," D'vid said. "I'm not really sure if I'm ready to lead a weyr but Sulanth is insistant. He loves Saylath and has told me that no one else will have her."

"And you love Ellen," Corsira mused. "The dragon reflects the rider. You are most welcome to participate. Thank you for coming to present yourself."

"F'lar told me it was just a formality. I do know that a dragon can't be kept from a mating flight if he is truly determined to contend."

"Your coming to petition for inclusion shows that you will be a good, considerate weyrleader if your dragon wins," Corsira told him. "Now why don't you go see Ellen. She's settling in fairly well, but she seems distracted. I'd say she's missing you."

"Thanks Ma'am."

She told him where Ellen's weyr was and when Sulanth landed him on the ledge of her weyr, both Ellen and Saylath were waiting. After D'vid dismounted, Saylath and Sulanth twined necks in greeting. D'vid grabbed ellen in and embrace and kissed her full on the mouth. When the kiss broke, he said, "I've missed you."

"I've only been gone a day," Ellen said, although she missed him too.

"It seams like a year, I mean turn, whatever," he told her. "I just talked to Corsira and formally petitioned for inclusion in Saylath's mating flight."

"Why would you need to do that? They can't keep a bronze dragon from a queen's flight if he really wants to participate."

"Just formality," D'vid informed her. "And courtesy. I don't guess I would have to petition, but it _is_ custom for a foreign rider to petition if his dragon is going to contend in a leadership flight. So how are you doing, sweetie?"

"I'm settling in remarkably well. I just got here yesterday, but all the bronze riders have managed to introduce themselves to me. Where're they going?" Sulanth and Saylath had taken off.

"I would say Sulanth is letting the other's know that he considers her to be his. And vice versa."

They landed on the rim and twined necks in a public display of affection. Several other bronzes watched from their places on the rim. They didn't look very happy.

"There's no need to cause problems," Ellen said to both D'vid and her dragon.

_This is just to show them how I really feel, _Saylath told her rider. _They think they'll catch me. They are wrong._

"She said..." Ellen began.

"I heard every word," D'vid interrupted her. They went into the living quarters to visit. After about two hours. D'vid told her he had to leave.

"I'm sorry, Babe, but I have to go see Sue. As the ambassador, she needs to know I'm contending for the Istan weyrleadership."

"I don't think contending is the right word," Ellen said. "Neither Saylath or Sulanth will let another bronze catch her."

D'vid smiled ruefully. "This is going to cause her headaches with her bosses back on Earth. But I know my sister. She won't give Ista any special treatment just because I am in charge."

He kissed her long and deeply. When they broke apart, both were breathing hard. D'vid called for Sulanth and after mounting, he gave her a wave and Sulanth launched himself from the ledge.

He had Sulanth get the coordinates for landing from Tiroth and they went _between."

* * *

_

Sulanth landed near the door to the landing complex. D'vid dismounted and removed the harness. "Go have a swim, love. I'll be a while with Sis."

Sulanth took off and headed for the warm waters of Southern.

D'vid walked into the landing complex and was met by an attendent manning a reception desk. "How may I help you, bronze rider?"

"I need to see the ambassador from Earth."

"Down the hallway. Sixth door on your left," the man told him. "You can leave the harness here. We have a place where we keep dragon harnesses as most dragons want to swim while their riders take care of their business."

D'vid handed the man his gear and thanked him. He walked to the indicated door and knocked..

"Come in," he heard from the speaker by the door.

He walked in and the ambassador looked up and smiled. "Hey, bro. Finally decide to take some time off and come for a visit? I know your busy, but you do have a wing second who can fill in for you once in a while."

"I should've come come to visit but leading a wing is a lot of responsibility. I'm not here on a social visit, now, either," he told her. "Ellen has been transferred to Ista Weyr."

"And you're still at Benden? That must be hard."

"Not as hard as you'd think. I can always visit Ellen in the evening. What I came here to talk to you about is that she is now the junior weyrwoman at Ista. Corsira, the current weyrwoman is retiring. When Saylath rises to mate, she'll become the senior weyrwoman. Sulanth will be participating in that flight. If he wins, I'll be the new weyrleader for Ista."

"Damn," Susan swore. "My bosses are not going to like the fact that my brother has a seat on the weyrleader council."

"I know," D'vid said. "But Sulanth is insistent and determined. Saylath isn't helping matters either. She won't let any dragon but Sulanth catch her. And Sulanth won't let any other dragon fly her."

"Are you ready to lead a Weyr, brother?"

D'vid paused then said, "I'm not really sure. But it doesn't matter. No one is truly ready for command until it actually falls in their lap. I told Sulanth I wasn't sure I was ready. He said I had better get ready because she is his mate and no one else will have her."

"Well, personally I'm happy for you. I always thought you were born to be a leader, but no, you couldn't wait four years, you had to enlist and get into space as soon as possible."

"I can't ever regret that decision as it lead me to Sulanth," D'vid said. "I never really had a driving ambition to lead people. I seem to be good at it, and I don't mind the responsibility. Knowing I'm up to the challenge feels good, but it was never one of my goals like it is with some people."

"Well, I know you will make an excellent weyrleader, brother. Maybe even a great one. And don't worry about me. I'll handle my bosses as I always do. Firmly reminding them that I will not allow personal feelings to get in the way of my professional duties. Now enough of business. Tell me how you've been doing. I know we visited a few days ago, but it had been months before that."

They visited for several hours before D'vid told her he had to go.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's it for Chapter 8. Just another chapter or two and this one will be finished. I know, but I have other ideas in the cooker. Don't forget to review._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Welcome back everyone. Here is the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated and missed when absent._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern is a trademark registered to and copyrighted by Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction which garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER**_ for the author_

Chapter Nine

Wing business kept D'vid busy for the next few days and he had no opportunity to brief his wing second on the new situation. He finally found a chance to talk to the man alone four days later.

D'vid landed on B'stol's ledge and dismounted. B'stol emerged from the weyr to meet him.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes," D'vid said. "I wanted to tell you there is a very good chance I'll be leaving Benden within six months. As you know, Ellen and Saylath have been transferred to Ista. Corsira is retiring."

"And Sulanth is going to participate in the mating flight. Congratulations, sir."

"I've recommended you for promotion to wing leader after I leave."

B'stol's mouth fell open. "Thanks. I appreciate that; a lot. If F'lar will go for it."

"A wing leader's recommendation on his successor is always taken very seriously; unless the weyrleader is a fool, which F'lar is deefinitely not. I chose you as my wing second because you were a team player. You followed orders and I took a chance that you could give them as well. The fact that you were chosen by a bronze made that a very low risk."

"Wait, you chose me?" B'stol was amazed. "I thought wing seconds are assigned by the weyrleader."

"Depends on the weyr," D'vid told him. "F'lar has his wing leaders choose their own. Anyway, next fall, you will be leading. I'll be in the wing second position. I'll be there if you get into trouble, but you need some experience at actually leading the wing in combat."

"I'm not sure if the other riders will go for that," B'stol said thoughtfully.

"They'll go for it," D'vid told him. "They'll follow your lead or will answer to me."

B'stol couldn't argue with that. D'vid was a tough wingleader who didn't take guff off anyone. He was fair, asking no one to do what he himself would not do, but he expected his orders to be followed. And he wasn't afraid of doling out the discipline when it was necessary. B'stol actually felt sorry for those Istan riders who questioned his competence and/and his origins.

"I'll see you tomorrow at formation drill," D'vid told him. "You'll lead that as well. Choose the time."

"Well, it's usually somewhere between the eighth and tenth hour. What would you suggest"

"I have no suggestion, bronze rider. You're leading the drill. You pick the time and the maneuvers. Just remember that the wing must always be ready to fly in short order."

"The sixth hour?"

"Is that a question or a directive?" D'vid gave his second a telling look.

"A directive," B'stol said, halfway expecting his leader to say that was too early.

D'vid nodded. "The sixth hour it is. They'll be ready to fly. See you then."

He mounted Sulanth and nodded to B'stol just before Sulanth launched himself.

* * *

Ellen was busy signing off on requisitions. She had never realized there was this much work in being a senior weyrwoman. Corsira had officially retired. She was there to answer questions, of course, but domestic command had been transferred to Ellen. She was about to sign the last requisition when she really looked at it. She shook her head, picked up the requisition and headed out to find L'trol.

She found him in the dining cavern. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked, holding out the requisition.

"I think it speaks for itself, ma'am."

"The request is clear enough," Ellen agreed. "It's the motivations I question. Why would anyone need that much fellis juice. We're not talking a case or three of vials. I know you're the weyrhealer, and I wouldn't dream of questioning your medical judgment, but I can't see why anyone would need 10 kegs of fellis juice. Do you know something you're not telling the weyrleader or me?"

"Congratulations, weyrwoman." L'trol smiled warmly. "You passed with flying colors."

Ellen was confused. "Excuse me, rider?"

"This was a test." The voice came from behind her. It was Corsira speaking. "I am now _officially_ retired."

"You told me you retired two days ago," Ellen said.

"I did," she said. "From what I saw of you at Benden, you looked extremely competent. More so than any of the others. And I know you knew everything you needed to know. Actually being in charge is a different matter. I had to know how you would actually handle it. So I had L'trol put in the requisition for 10 kegs of fellis juice as a test. If you had signed off on it and approved it without questioning it, I would have been very concerned."

"So glad I finally meet your approval," Ellen said acidly. "How many more tests will there be?"

"That was the first and the last," Corsira told her.

"Good. I hope so," Ellen said bitingly. "Because if there are any more, you can find yourself another patsy."

Corsira looked confused. "Patsy? What's that."

"Some one to kick around and disrespect," Ellen informed her stiffly.

Corsira smiled. "I chose well. You will make a great weyrwoman. Keep up that attitude when some one challenges your authority. And as someone not born on Pern, that will most likely happen."

"So my reaction to this little test was another test?" Ellen threw up her hands. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go cool off before I say something we'll both regret." She stomped off without another word.

Corsira just smiled. "I did indeed choose well," she said to L'trol.

He nodded. "She's a good one alright. She won't take nonsense from anyone."

Ellen stomped out into the bowl and was met my Saylath, her eyes whirling yellow, ready to defend her rider. Ellen saw her and vaulted into riding position. _Let's fly!_ she told her dragon.

_I said let's fly,_ she said when Saylath landed on her ledge.

_I need my harness, _Saylath told her. _I don't want to worry about you falling off._

Ellen smiled ruefully. She had been so angry she had forgotten all about the harness to which she could secure her belt.

As Ellen was fitting the harness into place, Saylath said, _You're angry. Is it something I did?_ The last was asked in a rather plaintive tone.

_Never, Love, _Ellen assured her. _You could never make me angry. It's that woman. _She reverted to the dragon practice of refusing to name an irritant, showing Saylath a picture of Corsira instead.

_She actually had the audacity to question my authority after she _retired_. _The last word was said sarcastically. _And then my reaction was another test. I actually wanted to slap her. Still do, truth be told._

_Then it's a good thing you walked off, _Saylath said as Ellen resumed riding position and secured her belt to the harness.

Ellen told Saylath she was ready and the golden dragon launched herself into the air and strove for altitude.

They flew for an hour. By the time Saylath began descending for a landing, Ellen had cooled down and admitted to herself that Corsira had been right to test her. What the woman had said was correct. It was impossible to know how someone could handle the responsibilities of leadership until it was actually thrust upon them.

She had Saylath divert and land on Corsira's ledge.

After dismounting, she entered the weyr and nodded respectfully to Caylith. She approached the opening to the living quarters and announced herself.

"Come in, weyrwoman," she heard from inside.

She stepped in and Corsira motioned her to sit.

After taking a seat, Ellen said, "I think I've come to realize why you did what you did."

"So you're here to offer an apology for your outburst?"

Ellen stared at the woman. "No," she said with a slight shake of her head. "I understand why you did it. I also believe my reaction, _at the time,_ was appropriate. You did what you had to do, but if you are waiting for an apology for my being angry and storming off, you'll wait for a long, long time." This last was said with in a tone that said she would _not_ back down.

"Keep up that attitude, girl," Corsira said approvingly. "The last thing Ista needs, or any other weyr, for that matter, is a weak weyrwoman. I've heard the stories about Jora. She was nearly the ruin of all Pern. Simply because she was weak and wouldn't control her dragon."

Ellen had heard of Jora. Lessa had cursed her name, using her as an example of what not to do.

* * *

D'vid woke at a quarter past the fifth hour. He got up, prepared himself and was in the kitchen at half past the hour. He drank some Klah as he woke Sulanth.

_What's going on? _Sulanth asked sleepily. _It's barely light outside._

_Formation drill, love. B'stol and Danarth are leading, _D'vid informed his dragon.

_We've never had drill this early, _Sulanth complained.

_The leader chooses the time and the sixth hour is the time he chose._

_I don't know why you always want surprise drills._

_Yes you do, love,_ D'vid said. _The Weyrs were caught unawares seven turns into the pass. I don't care about any other wing. My wing, or my Weyr, if I'm weyrleader will be ready to go with very short notice._

_Danarth is waking the others. He says it's time to get ready for formation drill, _Sulanth informed his rider. _He seemed almost apologetic."_

_I hope it was only to you. You are the senior dragon of the wing. Tell him there is no need to apologize. He is going to be leading the wing after all._

D'vid walked out into the bowl to see the wing getting ready. They saw him and stopped their conversation.

_Tell the others that B'stol and Danarth are leading the drill this morning, _D'vid told Sulanth._ We'll be in the wing second position._

Upon hearing this the other riders looked startled, but knew their wing leader expected to be obeyed and they weren't willing to risk his disapproval. One, however, looked sullen. D'vid walked over to him.

"Is there a problem, K'tarn?" D'vid asked pleasantly.

"I follow the orders of the wing leader, not a lackey," the rider said.

"Well then, here is an order you can follow, rider. I have appointed B'stol the leader of this drill. You will follow his orders and directives as if they were coming from me. Or maybe you'd like two sevendays of night watch."

K'tarn looked stricken. "Night watch?

"Or the next five falls with the senior weyrlings. Sulanth will be listening," D'vid informed him curtly. "I suggest you follow the orders of the designated drill leader."

D'vid walked off an mounted Sulanth who deposited him on his ledge so his rider could harness him.

Shortly they were back in the bowl with the rest of the wing.

_Tell the others to have their riders mount, _D'vid thought to his dragon. _No need to wake the whole Weyr._

The other riders mounted and with B'stol looking at him, D'vid stabbed a finger at him indicating his wing second was to take the lead and begin the drill.

* * *

Two months later

D'vid was waiting with F'lar in the weyrwoman's weyr. B'stol announced himself and was told by F'lar to enter. He saw D'vid and suddenly became very nervous. D'vid had praised his work on the drills and leading the wing in the three falls he had been in the lead position.

F'lar began speaking. "I've heard good things about you, young man. Your performance as leader during the three falls you've led Third Wing have been exemplary."

"Even though two of my riders were scored during the last one?"

F'lar waved that off. "That's what happens when it clumps and the wind changes. There was nothing you could have done to prevent those injuries. Your concern about the riders and taking responsibility for it shows you are leadership material.

"Ellen reports that Saylath should rise within a sevenday. As you know, Sulanth will participate in that flight. I fully expect him to win. When that happens, Third wing will be without a wing leader."

"I'll fill in for him until you choose a new wing leader, sir," B'stol said.

F'lar shook his head. "I don't want you to fill in for him. I want you to replace him. If you're willing and think you're ready."

"I'm ready, sir," B'stol said earnestly. "But what about K'tarn? He's a year older than me."

"He also impressed his dragon a year after you did. So you have seniority as a rider," D'vid told him. "And just between the three of us, I don't think he's ready to lead a wing. He'll get there, I'm sure, but right now he isn't ready. You are."

F'lar spoke up. "I'd like to offer you the position of wing leader of Third Wing, on the condition that Sulanth wins the Ista weyrleadership mating flight.

"It would be an honor to lead Third Wing, sir," B'stol said. "I accept."

"Good. Just make sure that the readiness reports from the wing continue in their current form," F'lar told him.

After he left, D'vid relaxed and said. "He'll do great. Might not be as stiff as me, but everyone has their own command style."

"I've noticed that," F'lar returned. "You know who you remind me of when dealing with your riders? T'ring. No nonsense, get the job done and follow orders."

"Probably comes from my time in the Navy," D'vid reasoned. "My captain was much the same way. Don't expect anything of a subordinate you aren't willing to do yourself, but don't take any nonsense or insubordination."  
"I've also noticed that the riders of Third Wing don't seem to be as nervous as some of the others. Comes from knowing where their leader stands, I'm sure. I'm also sure, you'll be glad to be with Ellen again. I don't know what I'd do if I had to be separated from Lessa for this long."

"You've been with her a lot longer than I've been with Ellen," D'vid said. "But it will be nice to be back with her on a regular basis. If that's all, I want to turn in early. We have drill at the seventh hour tomorrow."

"You're going to do Ista proud," F'lar told him. "Go on and get your rest.

* * *

_A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. One more and it sh__ould be done. But then again, you never know. And I do have other ideas in the percolator. Don't forget to review._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Welcome back. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are appreciated and missed when absent._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders Of Pern is a trademark of and copyrighted to Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction which garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER**_ for the author._

Chapter Ten

Ellen came back to herself and looked the man sharing her bed. There was something to be said about dragon arousal. But then she knew it wasn't just Saylath. She had missed him terribly.

For his part, D'vid still couldn't get enough of this woman. He loved her outrageously. Almost as much as he loved Sulanth. He was glad she rode a dragon because otherwise he would have felt terrible about loving his dragon more than her.

What he had told her about not caring if he was weyrleader was true. He knew he was now the leader of Ista Weyr, and it didn't matter to him. It was a job, a responsibility and he would fulfill it to the best of his ability. He had not truly sought out command as so many other had. It had just fallen into his lap and he made the best of it. Well, the woman whose bed he was in now was the best of it.

"I've missed you, Dave," Ellen said to him.

"I've missed you too, sweetie. I just hope the other riders don't make too big a deal of this."

"Why should they?" Ellen wanted to know. "By all tradition, you are now the rightful and lawful weyrleader of Ista Weyr."

"Only because you're the weyrwoman."

"And I'm the weyrwoman only because the previous weyrwoman chose me. No one questioned her judgment. Not that it would have mattered. And since no male dragon will disobey a queen, it doesn't matter if they like it or not. Saylath and I will back you if need be."

They stayed like that for quite a while. Then D'vid said, "Well, we'd better get up. I need to go back to Benden for a bit to let B'stol know he's now wing leader of Third Wing and let F'lar know about my victory. He probably knows about it anyway, but I still want to make sure."

They got out of bed and checked on their dragons. They were asleep, curled around each other, their necks still twined.

D'vid was ready first and used the steps that were cut into the ledge to make his way down to the bowl.

He did need to go back to Benden, but he wasn't going to wake Sulanth just yet.

He saw a rider with wingleader knots and hailed him.

The man sauntered over to him. "What can I do for you, friend?"

D'vid checked to make sure he was wearing his weyrleader knots. They were in place. "First, you can tell me something. Were you good friends with G'dened?"

"Not really friends. I respect the weyrleader, but he likes to keep a professional distance."

"Well, he doesn't have to anymore. He's no longer the weyrleader, I am. And I don't like your familiarity."

The man laughed. "The weyrleader? I can see you're wearing weyrleader knots, but I don't know you. I know of you. You don't even come from Pern. And you think you're in charge?"

"No sir," D'vid answered. "I don't think I'm in charge. I _know_ I'm in charge. As for where I come from, what, by the shards of your dragon's egg, does that matter? I was chosen by a bronze dragon. My dragon won the mating flight of the senior queen. Are you now questioning the law simply because it's inconvenient?"

"No need to get upset, man."

"You will address me as weyrleader, or sir," D'vid snapped.

"Or what?"

"I see that you're a wing leader. I can have those knots," D'vid said flatly. "Do you really want to be relieved of your responsibilities?"

"Who do you think you are?" the man asked him, incredulously.

Ellen had walked up behind D'vid. "It doesn't matter who he thinks he is. What matters is that he _is_ the weyrleader. If he relieves you, my queen will enforce the order. I suggest you back down and show some respect, rider."

D'vid could see the man was thinking. Then he seemed to shrink just a bit. "My apologies, weyrleader. I was out of line."

"Apology accepted," D'vid said. "Please let the other wing leaders know, there is a meeting of the senior staff in the council room in two hours."

"Yes, sir," the rider responded. "You aren't as tough as I would have been. I would have relieved me for a sevenday or two."

D'vid shook his head. "No. That's not the way I do things. If I'm going to relieve a wing leader for anything other than an investigation, it won't be a suspension. It will be permanent. I won't deprive a man respect and then expect him to command it. See you and the others in two hours in the council chamber." With that, he walked off arm in arm with Ellen.

Two hours later Sulanth informed him that the wingleaders were gathered in the council chamber. D'vid thanked him and slowly began walking that way.

"You're going to be late," Ellen said.

D'vid nodded. "I know. I want to let them know who is in charge. The weyrleader doesn't have to be exactly on time. They have to learn that rank has its privileges. They can call a drill and be late for it. Their riders can't. I expect the same courtesy."

"You sure you aren't taking this a bit far?" Ellen said.

D'vid shook his head. "No. While I don't really enjoy it, I have to let them know who's boss or they'll walk all over me. That's just not going to happen, babe."

"Got a point," Ellen conceded with a toss of her head.

They arrived at the council chamber and stepped through the door. D'vid heard a muttered "Finally."

He stepped to the head of the table.

"Thank you all for coming. I wanted to introduce myself. I'm D'vid. I'm the new weyrleader. My dragon Sulanth won the senior queen.

"I want to make something very clear here. I am not interested in shaking things up or shuffling the wings. Nor do I want to install in new wing leaders. But there is one thing I insist upon. And that is that this Weyr is ready to fly at all times. Now I know that it does take a little time to get ready if an alarm is sounded. But I want to cut that time as much as possible."

One man raised his hand. D'vid nodded for him to proceed.

"This is all very well, but Thread is almost over for good. What kind of alarm could be sounded if not thread?"

"How about an asteroid from space?" D'vid asked. "Every minute we shave off preparation time will save lives. I know I'm not from here, but I believe that is the function of the Weyrs. To save lives. We are the protectors of Pern. We will protect the people under us."

"Even when they stop tithing?" another rider asked.

"Yes," D'vid said. "We will. And we will because we won't have the constant threat of thread. We require the tithes now because we don't have time to go to Southern and bring in food and other supplies. After thread ends, we will have time to do this. As for why we will protect the holds that look to us, everyone, both humans and dragons need useful work. I know some of us will become astronomers, what is called starsmiths. But the others still need something to do. We can enforce the peace, investigate crimes and apprehend brigands, raiders and pirates and provide transport. Some of course, will and have taken jobs on Confederation passenger liners, their dragons acting as navigators. Others will and have been assigned off planet for communications duty in the Confederation.

"The point I'm trying to make here is that I have heard the hold bred people wondering why we need dragons after thread. After all, they were bred to fight it, so when it ends, why do we still need them? The fact is, they have just as much right to exist as any of us do. But they need useful work. I intend to see that they have it. At least at Ista. In any event, we will set the example."

The wingleaders were looking at D'vid with a bit of skepticism. They knew he was born offworld, but he had been chosen by a bronze dragon.

"You know what the Lords are going to say to this, don't you, sir?" the man who had challenged him earlier asked.

D'vid nodded. "They're going to want to know what's in it for us. And there will be something in it for us. If we hunt down a brigand, investigate a crime, stop a riot, whatever, we will expect to be compensated for the service. But the compensation won't be nearly as much as the current tithes are. If you have a brigand running loose on your lands, what's four or five marks to put a stop to him and see he is brought to justice? They tithe much more than that now."

The wing leaders were nodding. This actually made sense. At least they wouldn't have to pay for food. That could be brought in a dragonback from Southern.

"Now," D'vid said, "I need to be away for a few hours. I need to go to Benden and then Landing. There will be surprise Weyr drills at least once a week, I mean sevenday. Might not be quite that often, but that's a guideline. This Weyr will be ready to fly at all times. Any questions?"

There seemed to be none. D'vid nodded. "Alright then. Dismissed and thank you for coming."

* * *

Sulanth broke out of _between _over Benden Weyr. D'vid had him order all the dragons of Third Wing to have their riders assemble in the Bowl. He also had Sulanth determine the whereabouts of F'lar. He was in his weyr office. Sulanth landed on his ledge and D'vid dismounted and announced himself.

"Come in," F'lar called through the opening.

D'vid walked in and F'lar saw the weyrleader knots immediately. He rose and strode over to D'vid. Clasping his forearm, he said, "Congratulations on your promotion to weyrleader."

"Thank you, sir," D'vid answered.

"None of this sir, nonsense. You are a weyrleader. Call me F'lar. Equals don't address each other as sir unless they are in council. And usually not even then."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable calling you F'lar. You are the senior weyrleader, after all."

F'lar snorted at that. "We'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to get B'stol installed as wing leader of Third."

"I've taken the liberty of having Sulanth order all the dragons of Third Wing to have their riders assemble in the bowl."

F'lar nodded. "Right then. Might as well have the rest assemble as well. Mnementh, have the dragons tell their riders to assemble in the bowl for a change of command."

Receiving an acknowledgment from his lifemate, he said, "So any problems at Ista?"

"Not really," D'vid replied. "I did have a wingleader who wanted to get more familiar than I was comfortable with and who questioned that I was in charge, but when he found out that the senior queen would enforce an order that he be relieved, he backed down quick enough."

"Ho ho," F'lar chuckled. "I would have liked to see that. Well, let's go and get B'stol established as wing leader."

* * *

Susan was in her office doing routine paperwork. Even if the Confederation had eliminated paper, paperwork would always be necessary. She heard a knock on her door and called out, "Come in."

Her brother walked through the door. "Hey Dave. How's it going?"

"It's going great, sis," He said. "I just came to tell you..."

Susan noticed the weyrleader knots and inturrupted him. "You're now weyrleader of Ista. Congratulations, buddy. Of course you know, that won't get Ista any special treatment."

D'vid nodded. "I know. I wouldn't want any. I still wanted to come and formally inform the ambassador of the change of command."

"Secretary James was none too pleased when he heard you were contending, but I assured him it wouldn't affect the way I perform my duties. So how does it feel being in charge of a Weyr?"

"It feels like I have a job with a great many responsibilities. I would have been happy to continue at Benden as a wing leader, but Sulanth was insistent and I do love Ellen. So here we are."

They chatted for half and hour and then D'vid told her he needed to be getting back. He wanted to get his ideas down in writing and figure out how to present them to the weyrleader council when they met later this month.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's a wrap for this chapter. I thought this would be the last, but it seems there is one more to go. Then on to the next project that's waiting in the wings. I just wish the site would fix their editor. Seems I spend half an hour fixing the formatting mistakes it makes. Then when I save them, half the time the corrections don't take. Oh well. Guess that's what I have to go through for my writing habit:) Don't forget to review._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Here's the next and final chapter of this story. I do have others in the cooker so fear not. Sorry it's been so long but I have been real busy with real life. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are appreciated and missed when absent._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders Of Pern is a trademark and is copyrighted to Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction and garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER**_ for the author._

Chapter Eleven

Ellen read over D'vid's notes and nodded. "This is good. I'm not sure how the others will react to it, but it's a good sound plan."

"I think I'll have F'lar's support and probably N'ton, K'van, T'gellan and T'bor will follow him, if for no other reason than they are all former Benden riders. Don't know about G'narish and R'mart though."

"I think they'll be amenable," Ellen said. "They might have reservations, but they are, after all, dragonmen. They need something to do when Thread ends. A person can't just sit around and do nothing."

D'vid nodded. Although he still didn't know how they were going to react to an offworlder having a seat on their council. Well, they would just have to adjust, he thought.

"So, how's the Weyr shaping up concerning readiness," Ellen asked.

"Very well, indeed," D'vid replied. "We've shaved six minutes off the preparation time. That's about the best we're going to get, I think. We could maybe shave another minute, but I'm afraid that would compromise the quality of the response, so I think where we are now is about the best we can do and be totally ready for whatever comes."

Ellen nodded. She had been amazed at the way her mate led. She hadn't realized he was so tough, since he had always shown love and affection to her. The debriefing after the first drill had opened her eyes. It was like seeing a totally different person. He was tough, but fair. And he didn't take insubordination or other nonsense from anyone. And then after the debriefing when they were alone, It seemed like the hard, tough commander just evaporated.

When she had asked about it, he had just shrugged and said. "I've got to be strict or they won't respect me. I have to command respect if I am to command this Weyr. But there's no need for that when we're alone, sweetheart."

"I've just never seen someone who can separate their personal and professional lives this well."

Again, D'vid had shrugged. "I overheard Captain Brandt speaking with his Exec, one time on the Bonaventure. They didn't know I was around the corner. Brandt had always been a stern but fair man who took charge and expected to be obeyed. But when he was talking to his X.O. he seemed almost friendly. Kind of puzzled me until I realized he was being stern for a reason. A leader can't be one of the boys. He is always a man apart. He has to be, because he is responsible for whatever happens. After overhearing part of their conversation, I slipped off so they wouldn't find out I had overheard them. And I resolved that I would be the same way if I was ever in charge of people.

"I'm just glad we've only got another three years, I mean turns, of threadfall. Every time a rider or dragon is scored, I ask myself, "What could I have done differently?" I dread the day when I have an answer for myself."

Ellen had been deeply moved by this. Here was the epitome of what a leader should be.

* * *

Patricia Cartwright dismounted the blue and thanked him and his rider for the conveyance. The blue didn't respond, but his rider said, "You're welcome. It's nice for once to convey someone who knows what between is like."

Patricia nodded and walked toward the dining cavern thinking most of the tourists from landing that these riders conveyed were probably scared out of their wits when they first experienced null-space without a space suit.

She had reached the back door to Ellen's weyr and knocked. There was no answer so she let herself in. The room was in disarray. Not a disaster zone, but Ellen was always so tidy. She went out into the dragon quarters and saw a golden queen landing That wasn't Saylath. She was sure of it.

The dragon saw her and froze. Then she lowered her huge head to look at Patricia closely, her eyes tinged with the yellow of alarm. Patricia thought she might have the wrong weyr and mentally retraced her steps. No, this was the right one. She started to back off to leave then she found herself encircled by dragon claws. The dragon obviously wasn't going to let Patricia leave.

"What are you doing in my daughter's weyr?" Patricia asked the dragon. No response. She was a little nervous but not really scared. She knew dragons didn't hurt humans; unless they were threatening their rider, of course.

Then she heard a voice. "Tapanth, let her go." The claws retracted instantly, freeing Patricia.

"Who are you," she heard. "What are you doing in my weyr?"

Patricia turned and saw a good looking young woman of about eighteen or nineteen years. "What are you and your dragon doing in my daughter's weyr?"

"I'm Carine, junior weyrwoman. And this is my weyr. I think you missed a turn somewhere and walked into the wrong one."

Patricia looked skeptical. "I was sure I was in the right weyr. My daughter has been here seven years, um, turns."

"Let's just wait for Lessa. I've had Tapanth summon her."

It was a short wait. Lessa came striding in. "What's going on, Carine? Tapanth said you needed to see..." Her voice trailed off when she saw Patricia. "Mrs. Cartwright. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit Ellen."

"You weren't told?"

"Told what?" Patricia was getting a bad feeling about this. "What's happened to my daughter?"

Lessa could see the look of near panic on Patricia's face. "Nothing. Ellen is fine. So is Saylath. Walk with me. I'm sure Carine needs her rest after today."

As they walked, Lessa told Patricia of her daughter's ascension to senior weyrwoman at Ista. Patricia was shocked but proud. Her little girl was a planetary leader.

"What about D'vid?" she asked.

Lessa chuckled. "What do you think? His dragon is as besotted with Saylath as Mnementh is with my Ramoth. He's weyrleader there."

"So how do I get a ride to Ista?" Patricia asked.

"I'll arrange conveyance," Lessa said. "No charge. I can't believe Ellen didn't send word."

They had reached Lessa's weyr. "I can," F'lar put in. "With they way D'vid's been putting Ista through its paces, it probably slipped her mind."

"What do you mean, 'putting Ista through its paces"? Lessa asked.

"I've been keeping a quiet eye on that man. He is bound and determined to see that the dragons have work after thread ends. He's been putting Ista through Weyr drills to cut down response time if there is an emergency where dragons can save lives. I'm sure we'll hear his plans at the next council."

Just then a man announced himself. "Come in M'tran. Your ride is here Mrs. Cartwright."

A middle aged man walked in and F'lar told him, "Please take her to Ista," indicating Patricia.

The man, who appeared to be in his early forties, didn't look thrilled at the prospect. F'lar saw the look and said, "She's been _between_ before, M'tran. She knows what it's like."

The look disappeared from the man's face. He normally would rather stand night watch than convey these confederationers. Seemed like every sharding one of them was scared out of their minds of _between._ His Watarth was forever having to reassure them that everything was alright. Those that weren't dragon deaf, that is. The ones who couldn't hear dragons at all were the worst. It really upset the brown dragon not to be able to ease their terror.

"This way, Ma'am."

As they were walking to his waiting dragon, he said, "I'm glad you've been _between_ before. Watarth is always having to tell people, it's alright and everything is fine. He _hates_ seeing people terrified."

Patricia assumed, correctly, that Watarth was the man's dragon. "He talks to people besides you?" she asked? "I thought dragons only spoke with their riders."

"That depends on the dragon, Ma'am." M'tran said. "It's terrible for him when people are scared out of their wits. Especially when they can't hear dragons."

"Sounds like he would be a good one to find candidates for hatchings," Patricia observed.

"Oh, he is," M'tran said proudly. "He's one of the best search dragons there is. The only brown I know of who can find candidates for queen and non-queen eggs. That's very rare for a brown."

They had reached the bowl and Watarth was waiting for them. When Patricia saw the dragon, she liked him immediately. He was a lovely shade of soft brown with eyes that were intelligent and compassionate. He lowered his head and looked at her closely.

She reached out and laid a hand on the left side of his face. She spoke to him in her mind. _Don't worry. I've been _between_ before. I know what it's like and won't be afraid. At least not much._

_Good,_ came the reply, clearly relieved. _I'm glad._

"You actually spoke to him without words?" M'tran was amazed. Most non riders, even those from Pern needed to verbalize their thoughts to make a dragon understand them.

"I too don't like seeing people scared or nervous," Patricia said. "So I wanted to reassure him I wouldn't be afraid. Not much anyway. _Between_ _is _scary. But I've been _between _quite a few times now. So I guess I'm getting used to it."

Watarth had dipped a shoulder for his rider and passenger to mount.

Soon they were in the air and winked _between_.

* * *

"Why does Ista have to host the council," Ellen wanted to know. "Talaya has those poor drudges working like slaves."

"We're next up in the rotation," D'vid told her. "And I hate to inform you, but drudges are little better than slaves. I know, I know," he said at her look, "but there is a reason why they are called drudges. They do the dirty work. At least they're paid. Wish we could pay them more, but the funds just aren't there. And they aren't mistreated. You saw to that in short order."

"My first council and it has to be at my Weyr. Just my luck," Ellen complained.

"I still think you should reconsider requesting Tremeka and Granth be transferred. She won't get any special treatment here, even if she is a friend of yours."

"She wouldn't want any and they'll still fly thread. Granth wouldn't have it any other way. She is a dragon after all. But I miss not having someone to talk to and gossip with. I don't know how you do it. Seems like you have no friends, except Sulanth, Saylath and me."

"I've always been a loner," D'vid told her. "Then I was chosen by Sulanth and then met you. So I'm not quite as alone as I was before. Never really bothered me. I enjoy my own company."

D'vid got the faraway look that meant he was communicating with his dragon. Then, "Your mother's here."

"Oh, my gosh," Ellen exclaimed. "I forgot all about sending word. I bet she was frantic when I wasn't at Benden."

They walked out to the ledge where a brown dragon was landing. Patricia dismounted and then thanked the rider and his dragon for the conveyance.

She hugged Ellen and said, "So my little girl is a senior Weyrwoman. I'm so proud of you Ellen."

"Thanks, Mom." Patricia's opinion of her mattered. She loved her mother and wanted to please her.

"I hear you've been shaking thinks up around here," she said to D'vid.

"Just getting the Weyr ready in case there is an emergency."

They went inside to visit.

* * *

Eight Weyrleaders and six Weyrwomen had assembled in Ista Weyr's council chamber for the Weyrleader Council.

R'mart looked at D'vid skeptically. "I'm not sure I like how things are going. What's Pern coming to? An offworlder on the Weyrleader Council?"

G'narish gave him a look. "Whether we like it or not, and I don't, the fact remains that this man was chosen by a bronze dragon. That dragon flew the senior queen. All laws and protocols have been adhered to. Still don't know why Corsira would choose someone not born here to be her successor, but she was the chosen of a queen. Let's get down to business."

The meeting was mainly boring as they discussed old business. When that had been concluded, F'lar asked, "Is there any new business we need to discuss?"

D'vid rose.

"The chair recognizes Ista."

D'vid cleared his throat and began to speak. "In three turns, thread will be gone forever. People, both humans and dragons need useful work. I know this may seem premature, but we need to start preparing for our unemployment. Once thread ends, there is no way the holds will continue to tithe."

That earned him scowls from R'mart, G'narish and T'bor.

"Nor should they."

"What do you mean, 'Nor should they."? G'narish challenged.

"They will not need us to protect their people and crops from thread, ever. Why should they still pay when protection isn't needed?"

There were grumblings all around except from F'lar and N'ton.

"They will still need dragons, but it will be on a case basis."

"'Case basis'? Talk sense, man." This from R'mart.

"We all know there are brigands, pirates, and other lawbreakers. If you have one running loose on your lands, or a thief who is stealing, what better than a dragon to find him or her. The service won't be free, but it will be less than the current tithes. We also can transport passengers, parcels and freight for fees. If something happens to the harper in Tillek, or he is unsutible in some way, wouldn't it make more sense to pay a dragonman a couple of marks to take a message to the Harper Hall to request a new harper than having to wait two sevendays or more for an answer?"

"I've though about this," F'lar said, "but the one thing we can_not_ do is compete with the runner and fishercraft halls. That was part of the agreement to getting rid of so many thread ovoids that were in orbit."

"So you would turn us into messengers, investigators, and cargo carriers?" G'narish was outraged.

"It's better than sitting around with nothing to do getting old before your time," D'vid responded. "And we won't have to pay for food. We can bring that in from the Southern continent on dragon back."

Most of the others, including R'mart were nodding.

"Have you all lost your minds?" G'narish wanted to know. "We are dragonmen. They'll continue to tithe. A few flaming passes will change their minds." As soon as he had said it, he regretted it. R'mart was looking at him with his mouth hanging open. Lessa and Talina had blanched. Ellen was wide-eyed.

"That is _nonsense_," F'lar roared. "You are out of line, sir. Need I remind you that this fellowship was founded to protect? We will not coerce by violence. That goes against everything the Weyrs have stood for for more than two thousand turns. I'd rather see dragonkind die out."

The others were nodding assent.

"I apologize," G'narish said. "You're right, that was out of line. But dragons were bred up from fire lizards to fight thread. And now our purpose is ending."

"We'll find new purpose," F'lar assured him. "We already have begun with the Confederation by supplying them with dragons for communications duty. And now dragons act as navigators on their passenger liners directing the crafts _between._ The ones left on Pern still need something to do and D'vid's proposal is sound."

D'vid knew he would have F'lar's support, but G'narish's comment about flaming passes to convince the Lords to continue to tithe disturbed him greatly.

F'lar cleared his throat. "I suggest we all consider this and take it up again at the next council meeting." There were nods all around. "Is there any other new business?"

No one spoke.

"In that case, I'll remind you that Telgar is next up on the rotation. We'll convene there in six months. This Council is adjourned."

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's it for this story. I know it seemed to end kind of abruptly, but there is nothing more to say in this story. I do have other story ideas in this AU. One that might just knock your socks off. Until next time. Don't forget to review._


End file.
